Hospitality
by sweetest angel
Summary: On her way home, Kagome rescues a young girl swept away in the rain-filled river. When the girl's father finds out about her heroism, will gratitude grow to something more? *summary by FRIZZ * WARNING: Mature content. Sesshomaru Kagome story


Well, hello everyone!

This 'little' one-shot, I have been working on it for months before sending it to my beta. In fact, I rewrote it a couple of time before this version saw the light of the day.

This is my first one-shot and, like you will see, I seem to be unable to make a complete story short! ^^

Anyways, this story is really important for me, a little like my 'baby' in a way, only for the hours I passed to work on it, almost driving myself mad. I'm really anxious to read your reaction to it! I really hope that you will like!

WARNING: This story contains some explicit content, so if you don't like to read this kind of think then you can turn around and leave because you won't like the end of the story. You have been warned. The « explicit » part isn't separated from the rest of the story either. For the ones who like story with lemon then welcome! Lol

I really really hope that you will like it! ^^

Thank you to **Kyota** for her help in beta-ing this story. Thank you too to **Frizz** Jfor helping with the summary!

And finally thanks to **Yumi** for the corrections too!

Girls you are the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and don't make any money from this story.

88888888888888888888888

………..

**_Friday afternoon, in Tokyo… _**

………..

The four girls sat inside the café, thatching among themselves. Their discussion was really animated, just like the thundering rain outside. Some of the other customers were sending them disapproving glances, but the girls merely ignored them. One of the four was sending apologetic smiles, her face flushed from embarrassment. _ Couldn't they be a little more discreet?_ She thought, groaning softly. One of her friend's voices brought her back to the conversation at hand.

"Eri is right Kagome. We haven't seen you with someone since like forever!" Yuka said, almost yelling.

"Yeah," Eri confirmed, bobbing her head. Ayumi just nodded proving that she was sided with them on this one. Kagome groaned. She knew them; they wouldn't leave her alone even if their life depended on it. So she didn't go out with a lot of boys but what was the problem with that? Since kinder land these three had been her loyal friends, but they were always trying to direct her life as they saw fit. Kagome knew they just wanted to help but she wasn't a little girl anymore and she could make her own decisions. If she didn't want to go out with anyone, why were they trying to force her? Again?

She had tried so many times that she had lost count to make them understand that she was thankful that they gave a damn, but now they were just getting to be too much. She took a calming deep breath. She would not scream, it would serve no purpose. They would just say that it proved their point and show her frustration. They couldn't grasp that they were the ones frustrating her. She'd had enough.

"So it's a pretext to go out with anybody, hmm?" Kagome said trying with all her might to not let her anger be too obvious in her voice.

"That's not what we are saying but,"

"No," Kagome cut her speech. "If I have found someone I like, I will do as you say, but I will not go out with anybody or someone I don't see that way and give them false hope just to pass the time. I already let you three do that in the past with Hojo. That will not happen again. I will not stay silent and let you try to direct my life, my love life at that. It's MY problem, not yours, So PLEASE don't do the same mistake again."

"But,"

"No Yuka," Eri interrupted the girl. "We should respect her wish. But you have to make us a promise," The three turned and looked at Kagome. She cleared her throat, not at all at ease. Her assurance from the last two minutes had long flown out the window.

"Hm…Promise w-what?" she asked uncertainly.

"If you find someone you like, don't hesitate! Go ahead, whoever that person is. If you do that, than we will leave you alone and we'll tell Kazuki-san that even if you did like him, you don't see him as more than a friend. But you really have to promise us to act and follow your heart and not your head if you find someone who interests you. Take risks girl!"

"We are doing this because we worry for you Kagome. But if you promise that to us, we will feel better knowing that you won't close your door to the man of your dreams just because something, some detail that could be between you," Ayumi spoke quietly. The other two girls nodded, looking at Kagome, awaiting her answer. The young woman looked at her three close friends, biting into her bottom lip nervously. Than with a sigh, knowing she couldn't win against them, she nodded.

"Okay guys, I promise." Kagome half sighed.

"Good," the three girls smiled. At that moment, a flash of lightening and a loud thunderclap exploded in the cloudy sky just outside the little café, behind the picture window, making the girls and some of the occupants of the establishment jump.

"We should go home before it gets worse." Ayumi said, frightened.

"Yeah, you're right." The others agreed. They left a few bills on the table and walked outside. One by one they separated on their own paths. At the end, when the first drop of water fell from the sky, Kagome was the only one still walking outside since she lived further from the heart of the city. She was living in a little shrine, owned by her grandfather, almost outside of town. The thunder resounded again; lighting illuminated the dark sky of Tokyo. After a few minutes, Kagome was soaked to the bone.

_Why me?_ Kagome thought, whining in her own mind. She made a pitiful picture, doing a great imitation of a drowned rat. She caught the straps of her backpack more tightly, attempting to walk quicker. She should have left the café sooner. They'd said on the news that it would rain at the end of the afternoon, but she had been trapped by her three friends. And of course, she didn't have an umbrella, again! Why her?

She was walking over the pond that was jumping over the river, when she heard a curious sound, like a splashing noise. The sound was loud, loud enough for her to hear it above the rain falling on the water's surface. Kagome looked around her, but saw no one out in the weather. She looked over the railing of the pond…..

………..

**_Elsewhere, in Tokyo…_**

……….

Behind his massive cherry desk, sitting comfortably was one of the most powerful but secretive men in town. He closed a file after finishing reading it and filled what was necessary. He passed a hand through his silky hair, pushing it behind his shoulders and opening the next file. He was a stunning male specimen. He had some physical particularities, long silver hair and the most stunning golden amber eyes. Since the building was 'safe' his concealment spell was down, showing his beautiful youkai characteristics. Added to his pale, porcelain skin where magenta stripes on both of his high cheeks and wrists. He could have others elsewhere but with the Armani suit, it was impossible to see them. He had pink marks on his eyelids and a deep blue crescent moon on his forehead. Yes, he was part of the Western Land's leader family, as his markings stated. He had the beauty of a God or angel, with a slightly feminine face. However, his aura screamed male and power, but also carried a cold air to it as well. A simple glance from him could make anyone pee his pants if he so choose to.

On the other hand, he could make the female population faint at the very sight of him alone. Women always tried to jump him when their eyes fell on his body, worse knowing about his money and even the danger didn't seem to be enough to scare them away, on the contrary, it seemed to attract them more. That's why he liked his privacy. Nowadays, he couldn't just kill them off, even if it was damn tempting. The building was silent, not a lot of people were working late on a Friday evening. A noise much like a growl erupted from inside the office of the demon Lord emitting from his own chest. He started to turn the pages of the file frantically, looking for something in particular which he couldn't find. His eyes flashed red for a millisecond. Then, more rapidly than you could blink, he jumped from his chair and stepped out of his office. He walked and after turning a couple of times left and right, he stopped in front of another office door. Without a knock, he walked in, startling the person inside. The man was on his feet in a second.

"What do you want bastard?!" he growled out. The other person has some traits in common with the demon Lord, same silvery hair and eyes, but no markings. In place of those, he possessed the most kawaii triangular dog ears on top of his head which were twitching frantically with his irritation. The demon Lord growled low in his throat and narrowed his eyes at the man before him.

"Watch you tongue little brother, or this Sesshoumaru will pull it out." he growled.

"Keh! This is my office, so I can do what I want. And if you want a polite answer, start to knock at the rectangular thing which is called a door!" the man bellowed back.

"I can do what pleases me, it's my building. If you are not happy with that, you can leave. I will not hold you back."

"Keh, What do you want?" he asked, knowing full-well he couldn't win against his elder brother. Last time he opposed him too strongly, he was thrown out the window, closest of course, and fell six floors. It hurt like hell. He'd been lucky with his multiple fractures. Had he not been hanyou, he shuddered; he didn't even want to think about it.

"Some papers are missing in the Takaheka file and you, worthless half-breed, were the last one to have it in your dirty hands. Did you not complete the papers when you were supposed to?" Sesshoumaru bit out.

"The last reunion was just this morning, you ass. The next one is next fucking week. I have lots of time to complete them until then. I will take as much damn time as I want." Inuyasha snapped back. Sesshoumaru growled viciously.

"You will do it immediately." he bit through his teeth, trying to control his vicious temper.

"Like hell I will. I'm off. I have a date and I will not be late for you pompous icy ass," Inuyasha snapped back.

"Takaheka's financial papers are more important than your 'date'." Sesshoumaru snarled, fed up with his brother.

"They're certainly not. Seriously Sesshoumaru, you have to loosen up a bit, or you'll be having an early death. Not that I'd complain to have you off my back. Seriously, when was the time you had a good rut?"

"My personal life and sex life are not your concern whelp. Know your place." Sesshoumaru snapped.

"But it is my problem because you are relieving your frustration on me! Ouch. That sounds creepy to say it that way," Inuyasha shuddered at the thought before continuing. "Back to the topic, when was the last time you fucked?" Inuyasha asked, smirking.

"Mind you business half-breed." growled the increasingly angrier demon Lord. Inuyasha seeing this, made his run to the door and disappeared, but not before saying something else over his shoulder.

"If you ever find a woman insane enough to want to sleep with you, go ahead, you really need to get laid. That is if your 'friend' is still working after so much time without use!"

Inuyasha had disappeared in the elevator before Sesshoumaru had time to react to Inuyasha's words. The doors closed almost on Sesshoumaru's nose, but not before he heard Inuyasha snicker. The demon Lord was shaking with his rage. '_When this Sesshoumaru gets his hands on you half-breed, you will regret ever being born!'_ He thought angrily. With that, Sesshoumaru stalked back to his office to do more work and cool down before heading back to his home. _Oh yes hanyou, you will pay and the bill will be expensive,_ he thought, throwing the door closed behind him.

88888888888888888888888888

………..

**_Back to Kagome …_**

………..

She couldn't see a thing. Kagome was looking frantically over the river. She was certain she heard the noise of something, maybe falling into the water. She had to be certain that it was nothing before leaving. She was about to abandon it, when something caught her eyes. Something orange or red, she couldn't tell. Someone had fallen into the water. She ran towards the bank and saw the little girl trying frantically to keep her head out of the turbulent water. The little calm stream had transformed into a torrent with all the rain falling in it the past few days. The girl was crying for help. Kagome looked again around her and saw she was alone, she had to do something. Letting her backpack fall to the ground, her shoes and socks falling beside it and her coat, Kagome jumped into the water. The current was powerful. She swam with all her might towards the little girl, but was still so far away. Kagome started to become frightened when she saw the little girl seemed to become exhausted.

Kagome called out for her and for the first time, the girl saw she wasn't alone. It gave her energy for a minute. Kagome screamed to her to hold out her hand in her direction. Kagome did same, but she still couldn't catch her. She was still to far away from the girl's reach. So focused was she on the girl that she didn't see the branch her way until it was too late. When it connected with her outstretched arm it struck hard, causing her to scream and retract her arm. It hurt like hell but Kagome didn't give up and swam with renewed vigor towards the child. A few more tentative attempts and she succeeded with catching up to the girl. She really had feared for a moment that she wouldn't be able to get the child and watch her drown before her eyes. She felt her own muscles screaming in pain with her frantic fight against the current, but Kagome reached the little girl, ignoring the throbbing in her shoulder. She caught the girl from behind, draping her right arm around the little form, putting her head under the girl's left arm. She tried, without swallowing water, to speak sweet nothings to calm the girl. She said repetitively that everything was going to be fine and that she was safe.

After so much effort, the bank seemed kilometers away. Kagome reached it, exhausted. With many difficulties she helped the girl out of the water and placed her precious package with her last amount of energy on the bank, before collapsing flat on her belly, breathing deeply, mouth opened to accept more of the needed air into her lungs. She looked to her side and saw the little girl quavering violently. The rain was still pounding relentlessly on their two forms. Kagome sat up and reached for the little girl, helping her into a sitting position. She passed one hand down the girl's back in a soothing way as she scanned with her eyes for any trace of injury. She sighed in relief when she saw no blood apparent anywhere on the child. The little girl had moved, following the movement of Kagome, without complaint, like a simple puppet. She was in shock, Kagome realized. The young woman passed her hand through the little girl's hair and turned her slightly to face her. She pushed her rain flattened bangs from her eyes gently, but the girl still kept her head down, unmoving.

"Hey sweetheart, are you alright?" Kagome asked sweetly. Shaken out of her trance like state, the little girl turned her head and looked up at the person speaking with frightful eyes. Kagome felt a stir at her heart at the sight of the tearful brown eyes locked with her own as they looked at each other for a moment without moving. A thunderclap resounded in the darkening sky, making both jump. Then, a sob escaped the girl's throat, and she threw herself into her savior's arms, as if the spell had been broken. Without any thought, by reflex only, Kagome's arms went around the little trembling form and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Kagome whispered in her ear. The girl just shook her head negatively. "I'm glad," Kagome said gently. "What's your name sweetie?" she asked smoothly.

The little girl looked up at Kagome, directly in the eyes. Kagome was shocked by the intensity of the brown gaze. It was as if she was trying to read her very soul. Like if she was trying to decipher if the young woman who just saved her life was truthful or something. Whatever she was trying to find, she seemed to have found it since she was smiling up at Kagome with a bright toothy smile. One the brightest Kagome had ever seen in her in life. The little girl seemed immediately to calm down, all the tension in her muscles disappearing.

"Rin's name is Rin. You saved Rin's life!!" she said with so much enthusiasm and such shining eyes that Kagome blushed at her praise. She was slightly dazzled and shocked. One minute she was crying and the next she was smiling like nothing ever happened.

"Its..nothing, I was just in the right place at the right time, that's all." Kagome said rubbing the back of her neck, a little embarrassed and not knowing what to say at the full admiration's face of the girl's face. Then she remembered that they were soaking wet, still under the pounding rain. Something else came back into her mind. "Hey Rin, was there someone with you earlier, before that happened?" Kagome asked.

The smile that was shining so brightly on the little girl's face a second ago, died out, slipping away. She bent down her head as if in shame. Her reaction immediately alarmed the young woman, not knowing what could trouble the young girl so much.

"What is it Rin-chan?" Kagome asked gently, trying to smooth the jumping nerves of the little girl.

"Rin was bad. Master Jaken said so and Rin ran away," she looked up hesitantly. "Is Rin really bad?" Kagome's heart instantly cried out at the sight in front of her. "Of course not sweetie," What could have happened to put this sweet little girl under so much stress? She decided not to ask any more questions for the time being since they were still outside under the rain.

"Hm, are we far from your home Rin?" Kagome asked. The girl looked around trying to see, even with the rain, if she recognized something. She had her eye brows kneaded in concentration, biting her bottom lip. Kagome had to stop herself from squealing at the cuteness of the scene. Rin shook her head.

"My home is far away from where we are and we have to go out from the rain or we will get sick. Will you be able to show me the way to your house?" Kagome asked. The little girl nodded her head affirmatively. "Great," Kagome said before getting up, helping Rin to do so as well. She took her hand and the two of them walked slowly, following the stream against the current to find where she had abandoned her things just before jumping into the water. They walked until Kagome spotted the pond from where she saw Rin in the river. She put her shoes back on and her coat, stuffing her soaked socks into her coat pocket. She was about to put her bag on her shoulder, but stopped mid-movement. Looking down at Rin, she thought of something.

"To be quicker Rin, do you want me to carry you?" Rin immediately sent her a bright smile.

"Hai," she said nodding profusely. Kagome squatted so that the little girl could climb on her back.

"Climb on my back Rin," Kagome said. Rin climbed onto the older girl's back after speaking an enthusiastic 'hai' as if nothing had happened earlier. "By the way, my name is Kagome," she said when the girl was settled on her back. She bent to catch her bag up before walking.

"That's a pretty name, Rin likes it. Does Kagome-sama like Rin's name?" she asked cocking her head to one side. The young woman couldn't do anything but giggle at the cuteness of the entire scene. The speaking in the third person stuff was just too cute, even if the 'sama' thing was a little disturbing. Kagome turned her head and smiled at Rin.

"Hai, I love it a lot,"

While walking, Kagome ask if she knew where she had fallen off into the water and if her bag could have fallen on the bank. She answered negatively, saying that she didn't have a bag or anything with her. The rain was still pounding severely on the two girls. Kagome tried her best to hide her pain. She moved her arm to be able to carry the girl in a position that was not as painful. She was feeling as if a knife was twisting ruthlessly in her upper arm, making it difficult for her not to wince and fall on her knees. However, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Just to use her arm was incredibly painful. To worsen it, Rin , each time she was explaining the way to her house, moved around from time to time brushing against Kagome's injury.

At first, Rin was totally oblivious of the difficulties that Kagome was facing. But it changed, when the little girl didn't put her arm back around Kagome's neck like she did before, but on her shoulder. Instantly Kagome's pace faltered and the young woman couldn't prevent the whimper from escaping her slightly parted lips and fell onto her knees. The pain laced sound immediately sent Rin in alarm and her eyes opened wide in horror.

"Onee-sama, are you hurt?" she asked frightened. Kagome looked over her shoulder to meet the paler face of the girl clutching her back. Troubled brown eyes clashed against her blue ones as she tried to force a smile upon her face to reassure the poor shaking little girl, even if it came more like a grimace between her teeth than anything else. Kagome felt a pull at her heart at the tears gathering in the little girl's eyes.

"Its alright Rin-chan, it will pass." the excuses sounded weak even to Kagome's ears but she didn't know what else to say. From the look she was receiving, it didn't convince the young girl either. "Don't worry Rin-chan. It will just bruise tomorrow. You know when you fall, it hurts a little now because it is really recent but as I said, it will pass."

Rin looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, as if trying to find something on her face. Kagome didn't know what the girl was looking for, but she seemed satisfied with what she had found and smiled. She nodded her head joyfully.

"Hai."

8888888888888888888888888888

After close to half hour of walking under the rain, the two girl's reached Rin's home. The young girl seemed excited to have her friend coming to her house. So much that Kagome had refrained her urge to giggle and tried as well as she could to hide her amusement at the sparkling brown eyes of the girl who was literally jumping from stubbornly refused to be carried by her older injured companion. So to appease the young girl, Kagome accepted, albeit reluctantly, to let her walk too. They were already close to their destination when the demand was made.

Now, Kagome, was frozen in shock at what was in front of her. THIS WAS RIN'S HOUSE?! It wasn't a house really, more like mansion or something. When the little girl looked up and saw the slightly dazzled and stunned look of Kagome, Rin laughed.

"Kagome-sama likes Rin's house?" Rin asked happily.

"Hm. Yeah, it's really lovely and…big," Rin stifled another laugh and entered a card that she was carrying in her back pocket just below the panel to enter the code to open the iron portal. When she turned around and saw the confused look on the older girl's face, she blushed lightly and bowed her head, stuffing her feet in the damp soil.

"Rin doesn't know how to write still and never remembers the code, so Rin has a card."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Rin-chan," Kagome said softly. "We should go inside quick or we will catch a cold." Rin nodded and lead the way to the front door. The moment they passed the door, the joy-filled girl was back and started to show every place from the house leaving Kagome with little choice but to run after her. When they came to her room, Rin took her pajamas and padded to the bathroom. Ignoring her throbbing shoulder, Kagome helped Rin to clean up and change.

During that time, the young woman sneezed a couple of times earning worried glances from Rin. The young girl said to Kagome that she should change her clothes too but the young woman hadn't any others clothes with her.

Before she could open her mouth, Rin had already exited the room leaving a very confused Kagome in her path. She reappeared a minute later with a t-shirt and boxers, obviously from her father's closet. Kagome wasn't at ease to wear clothes of someone without asking first. The little girl was a little puzzled at the reaction of the older girl and assured her that they were clean, thinking that it was the reason of her refusal. Kagome looked down at the girl mortified, cheeks burning from her embarrassment and explained, hands moving animatedly, that it wasn't the reason. Rin nodded showing that she understood and with a last bright smile she run out again, closing the door behind her, before that Kagome could react. The little girl could put in shame the famous mouse, Speedy Gonzalez!

Kagome shook her head and decided to do as she was told and took a warm shower. She looked in the closet under the sink and found the first aid kit. She bandaged her upper arm as well as she could with only one hand and put on the clothes she had been given. The boxer was short so with a so big t-shirt, you almost couldn't see the boxer. Finally, still a little shy about the clothes issue, Kagome came out of the bathroom and called out for Rin softly. The young girl showed her the washing machine and dryer. Kagome put her clothes and Rin's inside to wash.

She asked to use the phone and called her mother. She explained to her briefly what happened and where she was. Her mother told her that it was raining outside and it would be the case all the night. Kagome said that she should stay with Rin until the return of her father. Plus, she didn't have any clothes to wear. Her mother agreed full heartily, not liking the idea of the small girl staying alone in the big house either.

Kagome's mother explained to her that she would have to call a taxi before she left and to call her before leaving Rin's house so that she would be ready with the money for the fare, knowing that her daughter didn't have enough money to pay the bill. After promising to call her back, Kagome put the phone down.

The young woman explained to Rin that she would stay with her until her father came back home. The young girl couldn't be happier. Rin was jumping up and down absolutely ecstatic with the idea of her new friend staying longer with her. Kagome asked about her mother and Rin immediately sobered. She answered softly.

"Rin doesn't have a mommy. Rin just has a daddy and master Jaken." Rin replied sadly.

At the reaction of the little girl to her question, Kagome changed immediately the course of the discussion. Putting two and two together, she asked Rin if this 'master Jaken' was the person with whom she was with before falling in the water. Rin confirmed. So, she asked if Jaken had a phone and if the young girl knew it. Rin frowned in concentration trying to remember the numbers. Kagome had never seen a cuter girl, but resisted the urge of squealing in delight. But then, Rin said that she didn't remember the new numbers.

Kagome reassured her gently that it was nothing and that she sometimes had problems remembering telephone numbers too. She asked her if she knew the phone numbers of her father. Rin said that it was on a post-it on the phone's base. Kagome found it easily and immediately composed the numbers but she directly reached the answering machine. She tried again but she got the same result. She cut the line and asked the little girl if usually her father shut down his cellular when at work but she said no. So, Kagome called again and this time let a message explaining in a few words the situation to prevent Rin's father from freaking out when he found a stranger in his house alone with his little girl. She put the phone down and turned around to look down at Rin.

"Well we are all by ourselves for a moment still Rin-chan, so what do you propose we do?"

"Kagome-nee-sama can come to play with Rin in her room?" she proposed timidly at the older girl.

Kagome smiled sweetly at the little girl. "Of course, I would love to. But you know you don't have to call me 'sama'."

"Oh, ok."

"By the way Rin-chan, how old are you?"

The little cocked her head to one side then looked down at her hands. After a moment she raised them and showed the number four with her fingers, proud of herself.

Kagome played along and exclaimed: "Wow, that much?"

Rin giggled cutely and grabbed one of the hands of the older woman and leaded her to her room. Now that she had more time to observe her surrounding, Kagome opened her mouth in awe in front of so many toystoys and dolls the little girl possessed in her all pink room. Rin's father really spoiled her but thanks God she doesn't act like one of this kind of kids!

"Kagome-nee-chan loves Rin's room?" Rin asked cutely. The older woman had again to suppress the urge to squeal at the display and answered. "Hai".

At her answer, the little girl was jumping up and down in delight and started to show Kagome every one of her dolls and plushies.

Kagome whole heartily played with her but after one hour or so, she proposed to Rin they should prepare a meal as a surprise before her father came back home. Rin responded yes without hesitation. Kagome still asked if it was ok for her to touch anything in the kitchen when no one was there but the little girl said that it was no problem for her since she was an adult. Rin didn't have the right to touch anything there if she was alone because she could hurt herself.

The duo went padded towards the kitchen and Kagome almost whined when she saw what was in the refrigerator or more precisely what wasn't there. So she decided on a simple thing: rice and steak.

When everything was ready and the meat just need to be cooked, Kagome put Rin on the counter of the kitchen and asked her what they could do for dessert. One finger tapping her chin in concentration, Rin pondered the question and smiled brightly when an idea popped in her mind.

"Rin wants cookies!!"

Kagome giggled at the display and looked around the kitchen to see if everything they will need was there. In one of the drawers she found a cook book and positioned it close to the hyper little girl. She bent down to look at it, one hand supporting her head under her chin and the other flipping the pages, as the two of them look over it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

………………….

**_On the other side of Tokyo…_**

………………….

Sesshoumaru was still at his desk, finishing the last paper work he needed to do. He got up and stretched his sore back until he heard it pop then put everything away. He took some of the files in his suitcase and shut down the computer, the light and finally walked out of his office.

All the desk lamps were already off at his floor signaling that he was, again, the last who left his office. He growled, clearly unhappy. If his half-brother wasn't that much lazy and egoist, he too would be back home by now.

Their father was truly a fool to put so much responsibility in the dirty hands of his incompetent younger brother. He had stepped down and the older son, him, was now the CEO of the company but he had put a clause saying that Sesshoumaru could have the keys of the company only if his younger half-brother had a post at responsibility in the company too. In another word a real torn in Sesshoumaru's side! If he was honest, he would say that his brother wasn't entirely incompetent when he wanted to but was so lazy that it was close enough.

The TaiYoukai sighed when the elevator arrived finally and climbed in. He exited the building, grumbling because of the rain and went to his car. Before leaving, he looked at his cell phone but found it off. _Strange_, he thought, _it must be the batteries_. And he put it back in his pocket. Then, Sesshoumaru drove directly to his home.

8888888888888888888888888

He arrived half an hour later at his home and walked in, struggling out of his soaked wet coat. He felt as if something was off the moment he had put one foot inside. Then it clicked: Rin wasn't there, as she always was, welcoming him home.

Intrigued, he went to look for his missing daughter. He wasn't ready for the show that was awaiting him in his kitchen. Things were everywhere as if a tornado had devastated the place when he was away, but what made him double-take was the woman bending down in front of him whom he was pretty sure wasn't there when he left this morning.

Still shocked and frozen to the spot, Sesshoumaru unconsciously let his eyes lazily sweep up and down the figure of the stranger, her back facing him giving him a rather beautiful view. And what a spectacle it was!

She was bare foot, her legs bare also for the world to see the show of the creamy soft looking skin. Her rear was covered with something like a short or a boxer vaguely familiar and a large t-shirt.

His thoughtful inspection was interrupted when his daughter finally was aware of his presence.

"Daddy!!" She screamed and with an impressing agility succeeded to come down the counter and ran to hug the legs of the new addition in the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru saw the woman stiffen instantly and slowly turn around.

If he had thought that the back was great, now he was sure it wasn't the greatest when you compared to the beautiful front. Wide shinning blue eyes were looking back at him like a child would if caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Her long black hair, still damp from the rain, or a shower maybe, was framing her perfect face beautifully. Nervously, her tongue came out of her mouth to wet her suddenly dry lips. Perfect plumb lips at that.

Sesshoumaru looked, as hypnotized, and watched her little pink appendage dance across her rosy lips. His gaze slowly went down. Now he knew why the boxer and t-shirt seemed familiar earlier: they were his. His favorites on top of it. He never would have thought a simple white shirt could look so good on someone. She looked absolutely ravishing. And in his favorite clothes,… it was like someone had packed a present especially for him! If he was dreaming, then he hoped that he wouldn't wake up too soon.

His eyes slowly glided back up to her face. Now, her cheeks were harboring a cute little shade of red. Apparently, the shy little thing was more than aware of his intense stare. Discreetly, he smelt the air: obviously, he wasn't the only one affected. He had to stop himself from openly smirking at his discovery.

………………………………………..

When Rin had hopped down from her position screaming happily at the entrance of her father, the older woman had stiffened visibly, anxious at the reaction the man would have when he spotted a perfect stranger in his house, in his kitchen, with his young daughter and on top of that, in his clothes.

Kagome gulped hard, trying to ease the sudden tightness of her throat. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought.

Slowly, the young woman stood upright and turned around to face her fate. But what was revealed to her made her breath hitch and freeze on the spot. There wasn't any apparent error: that man was really Rin's father since he was the only other person there and by the way the young girl was clinching at his legs. That stole her breath away and her mind went absolutely blank beside one though: _Oh. My. God._

The man wasn't as old as she had imagined, on the contrary, he looked relatively young for a father but looks can be deceiving. Rin must have taken after her mother because she couldn't pinpoint any trait or resemblance between the two. It was as different as night and day.

Rin's father was really tall and, from what she could see, was really well build. He was wearing a suit and by the looks of it, it seemed rather expensive. It was slightly damp, surely due to the rain that was still pounding outside. But what was really… different were his eyes and hair. His hair was really long for a man, tied in a low ponytail and was really light in color, close to blond, maybe, it was difficult to really tell, though it was clearly exotic for this part of the planet.

And there were his eyes. They were a light brown, almost amber. Maybe he was wearing contacts, Kagome wasn't sure. His skin was pale like porcelain and the young woman had to fight the urge to touch him to know if it was as soft as it looked. There was an air of power around him that was stealing Kagome's breathe away in a blink.

In another words, he was like a fallen angel or a God. Kagome felt suddenly rather plain in the presence of someone so…beautiful. Yes, even if his aura was screaming masculinity, the word beautiful had never been more accurate. His features weren't exactly cold but rather… firm. He was a man of power. His body language, everything in him was screaming that fact. Yes, compared to a man like him, she felt and was really small and insignificant in a way.

She started to fidget a little uneasily. Her gaze slide over his form one last time before finishing by finally falling back on his perfect face. She suddenly noticed that her lips were extremely dry.

Then, she saw something that shocked her to the core. Rin's father, absolutely oblivious of the small girl clinching his legs, was, you could say, shamelessly and figurativly devouring her with his eyes. She could almost feel the soft caresses tracing her heating body as his gaze was slowly backing up to her face. Kagome felt a wave of heat washing over her and something was gathering rapidly between her legs. She felt as if she was on fire just by his heated gaze sweeping over her form.

A sudden ache stayed in her nether region, almost burning her from the inside out. She rubbed her thighs against one another, as discreetly as she could, to ease some of the tension. She had never reacted to any one in such way in her whole life.

Ok, he may be the most beautiful male specimen she'd never saw in her life, but it was wrong. Oh so very wrong. She was ashamed of her body's reaction. Everything in her was screaming that it was a natural reaction and totally normal in this circumstance. However, her conscience was howling the wrongness of the situation. He was an older man, that was for sure, and he had a daughter. It was Rin's father for Kami's sake. She shouldn't feel like a female in heat by only breathing in the same air as him knowing those two facts. She shouldn't be feeling that way at all.

Some parts of her, deep down was whispering to her to remember her promise to her three friends: if someone caught her interest, she mustn't abandon just because of some obstacles, "to go ahead". But she couldn't shake away the feeling of wrongness left by her conscience. It was wrong. It was Rin's father!

When his gaze went back up on her face, she was hesitating between passing out right now or just running away like a scared kitty.

The atmosphere was heavy between them, their eyes burning each other. If Kagome didn't know better, she would say that they were almost panting shamelessly. Then, Rin saved the two of them from jumping on each other by asking what was wrong, breaking their trance-like moment, the two adults releasing their breath that they had held without even knowing.

Immediately, everything went back in place. Kagome berated herself for her body reaction like if she had never saw a man in her life and convince herself that her over-draw hormones-filled body had simply imagined the unmistakable lust in the eyes of this older than her businessman. Not a snowball chance in Hell that he could find someone as plain as her to his taste. That was absolutely impossible. She was just a girl compared to him. She knew and accepted it perfectly. So why was she feeling… sad and slightly depressed about that?

For his part, Sesshoumaru wasn't understanding his body reaction any better. That obviously younger woman had aroused him in a mere couple of seconds by only standing there, in his clothes, doing absolutely nothing. When he had heard the voice of his daughter, it not only had broken the spell between him and the unknown girl standing in his kitchen, but it was as if he noticed for the first time the presence of his daughter in the room. He put a hand on his little girl's head, and cleared his throat gathering back his thoughts.

"Who are you?" He asked smoothly but his eyes slightly narrowed in question.

Just now did it click in his mind that he had no idea at all who the young woman in front of him was or why she was standing there, in his own kitchen, wearing only his clothes on her back. That and she had been alone with his daughter for who knew how long. Now, which was one of the most critic moment and when she needed it the most, Kagome's voice seemed to have suddenly closed its suitcases and literally abandoned her there to her fate.

She knew that he had every right to ask her what the Hell she was doing in his house. She really understood that it didn't look great: a perfect stranger standing in one's kitchen uninvited. Anyone in their right mind would ask the same question in this kind of situation. So she wasn't at all surprised when she saw the suspicion flashing in his eyes. Who wouldn't be anxious if they found, when coming back home from work, their child alone, in their house with a perfect stranger? Any sane person would react suspiciously.

But even knowing that, Kagome's voice still refused to come back flying to her help and had left her alone, frozen to the spot like a poor little scared bunny in front of headlights. No, no help seemed to want to come to save the young woman's day. She was doomed. Kagome opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but she only succeeded in performing a real good imitation of a fish out of the water, nothing more. No sound came from her throat, but even if her voice would have been there, she hadn't the slightest idea of how she could explain her presence clearly or from where to start. She was far too panicked to be able to have any coherent thoughts.

"Kagome-nee-chan saved Rin." Came the sweet enthusiasm voice of her 'savior'. The young girl had screamed it happily from her position still clinching at her father's legs lovingly.

That immediately caught the curiosity of Sesshoumaru. After looking down for a second towards his daughter, he looked up back at "Kagome-nee-chan" to see her reaction at the strange declaration.

At first, it was as if all the color had flown out of her face. Kagome was mortified at the blunt revelation of the little girl. It wasn't at all how she'd intended to say to him that his precious daughter had almost drowned. No, a little too blunt for her taste. A second later, the color had all rushed at once on her face again, flushing her cheeks furiously.

"I…I-I…" Was the only explaination Kagome was able to provide. "It's not…" she tried again, rising her hands in protest. She wasn't some kind of hero at all. She just did what she had to do. Anyone else in her position would have done the same thing. The adoration and admiration that was shining back at her from the little girl was rather embarrassing to the young woman. In her mind, she hadn't done anything that exceptional to merit that kind of look from Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked for a moment at the 'savior' of his daughter, one eyebrow raised. Apparently, the woman wasn't in condition to explain, still too shocked apparently, so he looked down at his daughter to ask from her.

"What do you mean Rin?" He urged gently, wishing for his little girl to explain her sudden outburst more clearly. Besides himself, Rin had never spoken of anyone with such admiration. Her action had severely picked the curiosity of the Daiyoukai.

At the idea to be able to tale the story of her late afternoon with her new friend, which seemed to please the little girl to no end, she smiled brightly up at her father with her trade-mark large toothy smile.

"Rin fell in the river and was really afraid. Rin doesn't know how to swim well yet and there was a lot of water so Rin was really really afraid. Rin was screaming then Kagome-nee-chan jumped in the water and saved Rin!" The girl said enthusiasm in one breath.

"Since Rin was alone, Kagome-nee-chan helped Rin to come back home and said that she would stay with Rin until Daddy come home!" She finished, smiling brightly up again to her father.

Sesshoumaru was stunned in silence after what his daughter just revealed to his incredulous ears. His little girl had almost died today. Every bit of lingering arousal immediately left his body at the idea of what could have happened to her.

If it wasn't for the young woman standing in front of him right now, she wouldn't be there anymore. His heart clenched painfully at the idea that he almost lost his precious daughter. He knew that Rin was unable to lie but he looked up towards Kagome to confirm her declaration, gazing at her with a new light.

He found the young woman with a mask of shock on her face, her eyes opened wide and fixed on the little girl at his side, her mouth opening and closing in her attempt to explain herself. When she felt his gaze upon her, she glanced up at him. Immediately, blood rushed up to her cheeks.

"It's…I just…" She tried, flustered. "I just was there at the right moment, that's- that's all…" Her voice trailing off. She looked down in her embarrassment. It wasn't as if she was some kind of hero or anything. Anyone in her position would have done the same thing. Sesshoumaru would have found her display rather cute if the situation was completely different.

"Rin, go to your bed chamber for a moment. I would like to speak with Kagome." Said Sesshoumaru with a hint of gentleness in his baritone voice.

"Hai!" The little girl said with much enthusiasm and disappeared in a blink of the eye from the kitchen, leaving the two adults alone.

The Daiyoukai turned to face the young woman that seemed to have saved his daughter today and studied her intensely. Kagome fidgeted under the pressuring and burning gaze of Sesshoumaru, her fingers playing unconsciously with the hem of the white shirt in her nervous. It wasn't everyday that she had the full attention of a so fine male specimen as the Daiyoukai upon her person.

"I thank you for what you have done for my daughter today."

She looked up at him, blushing, still nervous at the intensity of his golden pools on her plain old self. She took a deep breath to calm herself and started to explain.

"I just went to get her out of the water. Anyone would have done the same thing in this situation so it really nothing." She said in a whisper, nodding to herself as if trying to confirm.

"Don't belittle your action because of some curious sense of embarrassment. And no, anyone wouldn't have risked their own life like you have. What you have done merits my gratefulness so don't decline it." He said smoothly.

She bit her bottom lip an instant, unconsciously drawing the eyes of Sesshoumaru on her abused lip. Damn, it wasn't the moment to be distracted.

"O-ok." Came her sweet voice.

A moment of an uneasy silence drifted over them as she pondered if she should or should not say what she had on her mind. She finally came to a better solution and spoke again. "There is something I would like to speak to you about." She said, leaning against the kitchen table, playing with her or more precisely his shirt's hem. "It's-it's important."

"I'm listening." He said, trying to reassure her as he saw her bite down her lip again at what he easily associated by now with her nervousness. "Don't be afraid and speak your mind freely." He added when he saw her still hesitate.

"It's about something Rin said earlier, when I asked her why she was alone." She said quietly.

It was then that it had finally hit him: the damn ugly toad wasn't there. Even his scent in the house was several hours old. He was the one who was supposed to keep an eye on his daughter at all times today and stay with her during her way to her piano lessons and back... Why hadn't he remarked on his absence until she mention it? What was wrong with him today?! Kagome was totally oblivious of the troubled thoughts which were running wild in the mind of the tall man in front of her. She was more concentrated on how to express what she had to say without saying bad things behind the back of someone she had never met. She took a deep cleansing breath and started.

" When we were on our way back to your home I asked Rin if she was alone outside, under the rain, but she asked me if I thought that she was bad. Apparently that Jaken guy that was with her before, had scream at her enough to make her run away. I don't know who that man is and I don't wish to say depreciative things about someone I know nothing about but if he was here I would have give him a piece of my mind. "

She paused and looked up to Sesshoumaru to see his reaction. In all appearance, he was calm but his hands were closed tight enough to have his nuckles turn white and there was a fire burning in his eyes that made Kagome shiver. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that his eyes had flashed red in his anger. She was pretty glad that she wasn' in that Jaken-guy's shoes the moment the Ouragan 'Sesshoumaru' would fall on him. It would surely turn ugly. She cleared her throat lightly and continued.

"Immediately when we arrived here, I wanted to call him but Rin didn't know his new phone number. So I tried to call on yours several times but your cell-phone was turned off. That's why I stayed until you came back. I couldn't leave Rin alone without even knowing when you would be back home. I'm not trying to impose or anything. I will call a taxi now and go home."

Sesshoumaru was digesting slowly all the information she just gave him. One conclusion came to his mind : Jaken was a Dead. Toad. But something else was bothering him.

" I forgot to charge the batteries of my cell phone last night that were already low... Can you wait a second, I have a phone call to make." He said and disappeared from the kitchen, leaving her alone before she could answer.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru walked stiffly, anger coming in waves from his tense form, towards the entry where his soaked coat and suitcase lay. He found his cell-phone and plugged it in to charge. After a few seconds, he flipped it open and switched it on.

With fingers still shaking with rage, he rapidly composed a number...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A small form was running under the pounding rain, screeching a name over and over. He'd been out for hours already and he couldn't find his charge. He grumbled some really well chosen words under his breath to qualify the little devil that was his charge and started to run even more rapidly on his short legs. He had little time, his boss's work day would end soon and if he didn't find the little devil soon, he was as good as dead.

A music went on then, and without thinking, way too absorbed in finding the little sneaky brat, he answered.

"Jaken, forget about coming home tonight. The door will be closed." Came a smooth but cold voice at the other end of the line before he could utter a word.

The small man, Jaken, froze. His Lord can't know about Rin already, can he? So why...? He started to whine.

"Oh but why my Lord?"

"You dare to ask this Sesshoumaru why?" Sesshoumaru whispered furiously, unable to keep his cool. Then continued, speaking through clenched teeth. "Then answer this question, you incompetent fool, where is my daughter?"

The heart of the poor guy almost stopped beating at the question. _How does he already know?! _ Then he was almost hitting himself. _Of course his Lord already knew! His Lord knows everything!_

"Well, you see..." Jaken gulped, unable to continue. He was dead. How could he explain to his Lord that he had lost his precious daughter? Sesshoumaru cared for nothing beside business and his daughter...the problem was that the day the little devil enter their peaceful life, it had become the worst day of the poor toad's life. The girl was driving him literally crazy at every chance she could take, making his great Lord mad at him in the process. Worst even, Jaken had the sneaky suspicion that his Lord was finding the torments he was going throw by the girl's hands rather entertaining and was leaving free reign to the devil child!

His Lord should have left the devil spawn to an orphanage the very day he had found her. But nooo, he had to take her back home with him.

Tears were reeling up in the slightly bulbous yellow eyes of the small 'man'. He was hungry, he was cold, his clothes were ruined and he was going to be killed, after being thoughtfully tortured, by his Lord because he had lost his daughter when he was supposed to keep her safe...He was doomed!

"My Lord !!!!" He screamed, making Sesshoumaru wince at the other end of the phone. Sesshoumaru was massaging his abused appendages when he heard Jaken speak.

" I'm so sorry, my Lord! She run off on me and I can't find her!"

Jaken heard Sesshoumaru growled menacingly and then he knew for sure that his life was forfeited.

"And why, pray tell, did my daughter suddenly run off?" Sesshoumaru said dangerously.

Jaken gulped. If he thought about it now, the idea of not being able to come back home for the night was rather great since he really didn't wish to see his Lord at the very moment or he would probably never see tomorrow morning.

" What did you do to my daughter for her to run off, Jaken." Sesshoumaru snarled.

" How do you...I...I...I'm sorry my Lord, I will find her right away, I promise!" cried the fretting toad.

"When were you going to tell this Sesshomaru that Rin was missing?"

"I'm so sorry, my Lord, please forgive this lowly servant..." squealed the pitifully Jaken.

"Rin is at home, Jaken, so stop your pitiful display. You are fortunate that she was able to come back home in one piece or you would have never seen the light of the day again." Sesshoumaru said in a calm, but freezing way.

His breath hitched in his throat. Jaken was shocked, and then became angry. The little devil was warm at home while he was running everywhere, soaked to the bones, trying to find her! He was cursing and damning the little human girl to the seven spits of Hell in his head when he heard Sesshoumaru added in his most deadly voice.

"Or more precisely, you are lucky that someone was there and was able to get her out of the river where she was drowning and sent her back home safe. If she would have gotten even a scratch on her, you would have been a dead toad. Is this Sesshoumaru clear?"

Then the line went dead. Jaken stayed rooted to the spot for a moment, his jaw falling on the ground from his shock. The little devil spawn, his charge, almost died today...because of him. If he hadn't yelled at her, she wouldn't have run off crying...and wouldn't have fallen in the water.

An uneasy feeling grew in him, making him ill in his stomach. He was responsible of a near death of, yes just a human, but still just a little girl. For the first time in his life, Jaken felt disgust with himself...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru had just flipped his cell-phone close. He was beyond angry. If he was in a manga right now, you would have seen smoke coming out of his ears. He was asking himself again: why did he keep the damn toad around anyways?

He was aggravating, screamed too much and too loud for his poor sensible full-blooded youkai ears' liking, and could be really useless sometimes...but he could be of some uses at times too and he was a "gift" of some kind from his father. The Daiyoukai knew that the little toad was the only one of his servants that was completely faithful to him and only him.

He knew very well that most of his employees were keeping tabs of all his movements for his father, the powerful Inutaisho. The damn old dog had the irrational need to control everything and everyone around him...even his own sons' life...or more precisely even more his sons' life. The half-breed could care less if his father knew what he was doing...and his father was closing his eyes on lots of things his youngest could do, passing it under the label of him forging his experiences. It was an entirely other story in Sesshoumaru's case. He wasn't authorized to make mistakes. Every moves and acts of his eldest were observed and studied scrupulously by his father to find any bad step or small error he could make driving Sesshoumaru crazy.

But now that he was older and had more powers, the influence of his father had considerably lessened on Sesshoumaru's life and it wasn't at all to the taste of the old youkai. In fact, the day Sesshoumaru came back home with the little Rin in his arms and kept her, against his father's advice, marked the day that the young Daiyoukai was in control of his own life and not his father anymore. Rage still burning in his veins, Sesshoumaru walked back in the kitchen. The moment he stepped in the room, he stopped looking at the fallen angel standing there.

Kagome had mostly stayed in her spot. She was facing the opposite side of the room, reading the cooking book which was there, waiting for him. Seeing her there, his anger against the damn toad seemed to be forgotten.

At its place, another totally uncommon feeling for the Daiyoukai crawled up in him. Surprisingly, he wasn't against it right now, as he would usually be. In his mind, feelings were often associated with weaknesses, but right now he didn't care. He had to make a decision. He cleared his throat lightly to gain her attention. She turned around abruptly when she heard him, slightly startled by his sudden return. He acted as if he hadn't seen her reaction and opened his mouth to speak.

"It's still raining badly outside so maybe it would be better for you to wait for a little while more. Plus, you have made dinner for us. Will you, at least, stay to dine with us as a thank you for your help tonight? I'm sure that Rin would be more than happy if you would accept to stay a little bit longer and give her the opportunity to say goodbye properly. " He offered smoothly.

To be honest, he wasn't only thinking about his daughter right now. He didn't want to see her leave just yet. He knew that the moment she passed through the door, there was a big chance that it would be the last time he would ever see her. He wasn't ready to let her leave so rapidly. Something in him was yearning to know more about her. That and she was the first woman that had made him react so much in so short amount of time, so he was even more curious.

He saw her bite her bottom lip again, pondering if she should accept his proposition or not obviously. He knew that he was playing dirty, that speaking in his daughter's favor would play in his interest. It would be more difficult for her to decline his proposition if she had in mind that she would have to face a sad Rin if she was to say no.

"I...I will have to call my mother to tell her that I will be coming back late..." She said tentatively but was interrupted.

"Of course." He walked the small distance separating him from the kitchen's phone and put it in front of her.

"Hm." She slowly reached for the phone and composed rapidly the number of her house. Sesshoumaru stepped backward to give her some privacy, but stayed in the room.

After two rings, someone took her call.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Souta ? It's me, can you give the phone to Mom?"

"Sure, wait a sec'." He told her then she heard him scream. "MOM! It's Kagome!"

After a minute, her mother took the call.

"Kagome?"

"Hai, Mom. I'm still at Rin's house, and her father just came back."

"Oh, ok. He must be pretty happy that you were passing by when his daughter fell in the water."

"Hai, he was...happy." Glancing up a second towards said man, blushing slightly. Sesshoumaru had to fight the smirk that was dying to grow on his lips. With his youkai hearing, he could easily hear the voice of the young woman's mother as clear as if she was on their side in the kitchen.

" Are you going to leave now? It's still raining hard, you know."

"I know, Mom. Hm, Mom? Rin's father proposed for me to stay to eat with them to thank me and maybe wait for the rain to stop..." She said quietly, avoiding looking at Sesshoumaru's direction.

"That very nice of him, Kagome, you should accept."

"O-ok, Mom."

"But, you know, on the news, they said that it will rain like this until tomorrow morning, and some roads are already closed to the circulation, sweetie."

Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up, as he saw a 'golden opportunity' to be able to make her stay as long as possible.

"Kagome, on my way here, I heard on the radio that it will rain like this until tomorrow morning at least." He lied quickly through his teeth "And it is dangerous to drive under such weather. There is a guest room upstairs, so if you like, you can stay here tonight and go back home when it's safer in the morning." He spoke slightly louder than usual to make sure that he could be heard. Kagome's head snapped up towards him, her blue pools wide opened. She opened and closed her mouth without saying a thing, not knowing what to answer and shocked that he would propose something like that to her.

"Kagome? Is that Rin's father?" Came her mother's voice at the other end of the line.

"H-hai, Mom."

"Maybe you should listen to his advice and stay there for the night, Kagome. He is right, it's really dangerous to drive the night with weather so bad. It's really raining hard now and they said that some roads are already submerged. It would be really dangerous for you to get out and I'm not sure if even the taxis are still working now. I would be more at ease to know that you are under a roof and warm than outside with this weather." Said the older woman at her daughter who was, by now, looking at the phone in disbelief. Her mother just told her to stay at a man house, a man that she didn't know for one hour yet, all the night along, alone?! Was she the only one that was found the whole situation shocking? I mean, her mother had heard his voice so she knew that he was rather young and all, and she hadn't see him face to face! He was a sin made man...and her mother wasn't at all anxious for her and was telling her to stay overnight at his house?!

"Kagome?...Kagome?!" Was calling Mrs. Higurashi over and over, but her daughter's brain seemed to have suddenly shutdown due to the shock.

Sesshoumaru bit down a chuckle and took the phone from the unresisting hand of Kagome. Apparently, the woman wasn't ready to hear her mother accept so easily the proposition of a man she didn't even know and let her daughter spend the night at his house. It wasn't as if he will pounce on her during the night or anything, even if the thought was really tempting.

"Kagome?! Are you there?!" Started to panic Kagome's mother.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" inquired Sesshoumaru softly.

"Hai...?" She answered carefully.

"It's Rin's father."

"Oh, good evening." She said warmly.

"Good evening as well. Firstly, I can't put in words how much I'm grateful for what your daughter had done for me. I own her a debt of life. From what I saw, my daughter had taken an immediate liking in Kagome which is why I asked her to stay to dine with us. I hope that I'm not bothering your schedule, if you have already prepared a meal for her."

"It's quite alright, Mr...?"

"Takahashi, Sesshoumaru Takahashi."

"Mr. Takahashi. And I'm sure that anyone in the same position than Kagome would have done the same thing."

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. The two women were so much alike. "You and your daughter are saying the same thing and have a lot of faith in human generosity. But I'm persuaded that anyone wouldn't have risked their life for a perfect stranger. Of course, some would have tried to find help but very few would have jump in the water."

"...I can see your point, Mr. Takahashi."

"Good. She has shown so much kindness that, after some reflections, I'm reluctant to let her go by herself to go through the town in such weather. I, myself, wouldn't be really reassured if I have to go back outside, to drive under this pounding rain, when it's already dark. I have a guest room ready for her use but if you or your daughter are not at ease with her sleeping over at my house with only me and my daughter here, then I can prepare the car and drive her directly to your house right now as most of the roads are still available."

"Oh no, Mr. Takahashi, I can't ask you to drive under this kind of weather, it's really too dangerous. If it's really not too much of a bother for you, I would prefer for Kagome to stay over at your house for the night."

Sesshoumaru's amber pools twinkled happily. "No, it's not a problem at all to have her staying over or I wouldn't have proposed it in the first place."

"Thanks again, for your thoughtfulness, Mr. Takahashi. Can I speak to my daughter again now?"

"Of course. Good night, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Good night."

Then, Sesshoumaru put the phone in the hand of Kagome who was looking at him strangely. Dismissing the strange feeling, she put the phone on her ear.

"Hai ?"

"Kagome, I think you should accept his generous proposition." Said her mother with a touch of finality.

"But..."

"I would be more at ease knowing that my only daughter is under a roof and safe than running outside with her death under the rain. It's too dangerous." She said a little more forcefully. Kagome could hear that her mother was really scared for her safety.

"Are you sure that it's alright..."

"Everything is fine. I will see you tomorrow, Kagome. And remember to thank Mr. Takahashi for his kind hospitality. Good night sweetie." She said warmly again. She knew that her daughter would do what she had been told.

"'night Mom." Kagome stayed with the phone in her hands for a minute.

"Is everything ok?" Asked Sesshoumaru gently, as if he hadn't heard the conversation, when in his mind he was happily smirking. He didn't know why it had seemed so important suddenly to have her stay. And he didn't know why he was so happy to know that she will stay or why he was so captivated with the young human woman, but at this precise moment, he could care less. She turned around to look up at him, a slight blush rising on her cheeks, a small smile on her lips.

"Hai, everything is fine. My...my mother said thank you for let me stay here for the night."

"It's not a problem at all and after all of what you have done for us, it's completely normal." He said, a small seducing smile on his lips too, when inside he was howling in triumph.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As it could have been predicted, Rin had been ecstatic that her new friend would stay for the night at her house. Sesshoumaru had just smiled, obviously used to the reaction his daughter could have, but Kagome had been really shocked. She had never seen someone so energetic! In fact, the young woman was tired just to look at her! Plus, she had this reaction for someone she didn't know for more than a few hours. Unbelievable. Then, Kagome and Rin went to finish the cookies as Sesshoumaru left to take a shower...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

….

Sesshoumaru was just stepping out of the bathroom, his dirty clothes in hand, a lot more relaxed after a few minutes under the hot stream of the shower. He made his way towards the room where the washing machine and the baskets used for the dirty clothes of the house were.

He saw that one of the lights of the machine was flickering, indicating that the cycle was finished. Not thinking much, he put his old clothes in the basket and opened the washing machine.

At first, there was anything out of the ordinary: Rin's clothes. Then something that made the cold everyday mask of the Daiyoukai waver came out after the child clothes. Somelace...Kagome's bra! His breath hitched in his throat at the touch of the delicate lace on his fingers. He delicately traced one of the floral designs with his fingertip. His mind was already assembling a rather colorful picture of what Kagome could look like wearing those.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He was turning into a dirty pervert more rapidly than he could blink, that wouldn't do.

He reached in again to remove the last clothes from the washing machine's belly. That time, his hand froze at what he'd discovered: a uniform. Or at least, the blazer of a school uniform.

That means that Kagome was even younger than he thought. She could be a high-school girl!

Sesshoumaru slowly fell back, sitting down in front of the machine, in slight shock at his discovery. Thoughts were rushing everywhere in his mind making him somewhat dizzy.

He had fantasized about what could be just a school girl!

Ok, maybe he was over-reacting. After all, she was not just a girl anymore. Well, she looked nothing like a girl anymore.

The Daiyoukai shook himself out of his stupor. Now was not the moment to dwell on that. He got up and put everything that was in the washing machine, in the dryer and switched it on. Then, he walked out of the room.

He was still a little bit disturbed with what he had found out when he walked back into the kitchen. He was mentally berating himself to have reacted so strongly for a perfect stranger and let himself react to someone so young. He was convinced that if he kept his distance from the sweet temptation that she was, everything would be ok. He would just have to stay clear until she left in the morning. Yes, that was it...

However, as he stepped back in the kitchen, he was there just in time to be welcomed by her bent form, as she was pulling the cookies out of the oven, his clothes she was wearing rode up, showing the delicious form of her behind.

Immediately, his resolution almost collapsed at his feet without even having the time to understand what was happening. A wave of heat washed through him at the interesting view.

Curiously, in the back of his head, he could hear the voice of his half-brother. He could almost hear the damn half-breed taunting him, telling him that he seriously needed to get laid. Laughing at him, saying that if he found a woman crazy enough who wants to sleep with him then, he should jump on the occasion and go ahead without second thoughts. The darn hanyou was continuing to be a pain in the ass and torturing him even when he wasn't here. But, isn't their age difference a little too much of an obstacle?

Sesshoumaru put his reaction behind the fact that he hadn't bed anyone for a long time now and tried to crush the oh so tempting images that were flashing in his mind's eyes of her beneath him. Plus, he reminded himself, even if she wasn't insensible to his charm ,that didn't mean that she would just hop in his bed right now and then. Adding that to her young age... Sesshoumaru willed himself to calm down and tried to forget his attraction to her for the night. But it wasn't that easy...

......................

As the meal was going on, the two adult were eyeing each other furtively, as if they couldn't help but be draw to the other. The result was a heavy tense atmosphere floating around the table, almost suffocating Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

They weren't talking, no, the only thing which was filling the air beside the noise of the ranges against the plates was Rin chatting none stop. The little girl was doing all the conversation, talking happily, totally unaware of the tension that was building between her father and her new friend. The only moments that one of the two opened their month to speak were when the child would ask a question to one or the other, and the answer was more often than not limited to a one or two word sentence.

At one moment, Rin asked Kagome what she was doing. The young woman told her that she was in her first year of university.

For the first time of the meal, Sesshoumaru's curiosity was struck. He relaxed a little at hearing that at least she wasn't a high-school girl anymore. He felt less as a pervert eyeing high-school girls, lustfully, at the end of classes knowing that the young woman that had thrown his world upside down was a student in university.

But then, an annoying voice in the back of his head was pointing out that she was only on her first year and that it was close to the beginning of the school still, which was just a couple of months ago. He instantly tensed up again. It meant that she was a high-school girl only a few months ago. His hope was immediately crushed. Damn. Everything was against him...but he couldn't bring himself to not look up towards her now and then, even if knowing how much younger she was to him. His conscience was eating him from the inside, but he couldn't stop himself from looking her way every few minutes.

It was obvious that she was as seduced by him as he was with her. And, he could tell by glancing up at her that she was fighting her own inner battle too. Everything seemed to be against them... but the attraction was almost palpable and you couldn't deny its existence even if you tried. Those kinds of things weren't controllable by mind...

.....................

They had just finished their meal when Rin yawned, bringing the attention of the two adults on her.

Taking this opportunity to calm down by being away, even if only for a few minutes, Sesshoumaru took Rin to bed. He walked away after she had said her goodnight to the object of all his thoughts this evening.

Kagome proposed to Sesshoumaru that she wash the dishes for him and disappeared in the kitchen before he could utter a word of protest.

Shaking it off, Sesshoumaru carried his daughter to her bedroom after a little stop to the bathroom. If he thought that all the shocks of the day were already behind him, his daughter proved him how wrong he was.

As he was tucking her in...

"Rin likes Kagome-nee-chan. Does Daddy like her too?"

Sesshoumaru froze in mid-movement at the innocent question of his little girl but that could have such a different meaning for him. He swallowed, wetting his suddenly dry throat.

"Daddy?" Asked Rin sleepily when her father still didn't answer.

He looked down at her and couldn't bring himself to answer anything else but the simple truth...Well as much of the truth that he could tell a four year old girl. He couldn't very well tell her that he liked the woman so much that he was wishing that he could just fuck her senseless, right?

"Hai, Daddy too." He whispered back.

Rin smiled widely up at her father, seemingly pleased with his answer and turned around, closing her eyes.

He pulled her blanket higher so it was reaching her chin and stepped silently out of her room, closing the door softly behind him.

He was lost in his thoughts when he stopped at the entry of his kitchen, looking silently at Kagome as she was working around the room. He felt a strange warm feeling in the pit of his stomach at seeing her move around his kitchen as if she belonged there. A fuzzy feeling spread inside his being but he crushed it. It wasn't the time to think like that.

He walked in as she was facing away from him, washing the dishes. He walked towards her, as silent as a shadow. He reached up and put a hand on one of her shoulders, but he was surprised by her reaction at the contact. Immediately, she tensed up under his fingertips, a whimper that wouldn't have been heard if he had human's ears escaped her lips. She swiftly pulled away and turned around out of reach.

"Are you alright ?" He asked softly.

"H-hai, it's nothing, just a scratch." She lied quickly.

But he wasn't stupid to buy it and wasn't about to back down. Like stalking a prey, he slowly walked confident towards her. For each step in her direction, Kagome took one backward, her heart beating wild in her chest...until her back touched against the refrigerator behind her. She gasped, realizing she was trapped.

She tried to stop his move but he was way quicker than her. He reached for her arm with one hand as the other pulled up the sleeve of the t-shirt. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her makeshift bandage on her shoulder. He moved them away to see what was hiding behind them.

He winced then raised an eyebrow at her when he saw her 'scratch'.

" Just a scratch, hm?"

Kagome had the decency to blush at have been caught in her little lie. Before she could protest, his hand was around her wrist as he pulled her behind him, towards the bathroom.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked but she just lowered her head and said nothing.

"How did this happen?" He asked this time a little more gently, trying to coax her into answering him. He looked again at her handiwork and decided that he should clean her injury again and band it anew with clean dressings; he couldn't do anything with the t-shirt in the way. He looked up at her directly in the eyes.

"Take off the t-shirt." He said without more explanations.

As you could have guess, Kagome didn't understand why he would ask something like that. Blood rushed without further ado towards her cheeks, giving her a color that would put a tomato to shame. Her jaw fell open in her shock then she closed her mouth quickly with a click.

Interested at why she would react in such a way at his request, Sesshoumaru pondered…until he realized which words he had chosen to use. His amber pools opened a little larger. The idea of another situation where he would have asked this same question, apparently the same at which she had thought if her flustered face was of any clue, was dancing in his mind…a really tempting idea but it wasn't the moment, so he pushed it in the back of his head, but not able to totally forget it. No wonder she had reacted like that! Trying to make her relax, he tried to explain what he had meant to say.

"It's not that. The t-shirt is in the way. I need you to pull it off so this Sesshoumaru can take care of your injured shoulder." He said gently.

Now, all color drained from Kagome's face in her mortification. 'Oh. My. God. He just needs me to pull the t-shirt off so he can look at the injury but I thought…Oh Kami, and he had seen right away what I was thinking. What must he think of me now?' She looked up towards him timidly, ashamed of her perverted thoughts, ready to see the condemnation in his eyes but he was smiling at her gently, reassuring her by this that he hadn't any ill feeling about her confusion. Hell, how could he, when he had thought the same thing, maybe worst than her?

He turned around to give her some privacy so she could adjust the t-shirt around her frame without flashing him…such a shame, he thought smirking to himself. He hadn't missed the light pink on her beautiful face just before he had turned around when she had saw his smile.

'I should smile more often around her to see how much more color can darken her face and how far it can extend…'

As she was facing his back, Kagome pulled the t-shirt over her head, wincing slightly when a small pain pulsed in her shoulder at her movement, and used it by putting it on her front, maintaining it in place with her arms.

When she was sure that her chest was covered properly, she told him softly that he could turn around.

Sesshoumaru didn't turn around right away. Hell, it wasn't everyday that you could face the woman you had fantasy about just one hour ago or so, half-naked in your bathroom, right? He must keep his cool at all cost. It wouldn't do if he couldn't stop himself and just pounce on her like a starved dog in heat. A perverted old dog if you compare his age to hers.

He took a deep breath before turning around, opening his amber depths. His breath hitched in his throat at the vision that seemed to have appeared in front of him. Her cheeks were deliciously pink, surely from her embarrassment to have to stand in front of him in just the boxers.

Her neck, collarbone and shoulders were bare to his hungry gaze. His favorite t-shirt kept tightly around her chest, unknowingly to her, making a rather lovely show of cleavage. More, he could see in the mirror behind her the extent of soft skin of her back with her smooth shining black hair falling in cascade. All in all, she looked absolutely ravishing, even more arousing than the vision of her in his kitchen a couple of hours ago. Staying calm would be even more difficult than he first thought. How could he when all he could think when looking at her was how good she should feel under him while he would slide happily between those beautiful smooth looking legs? He bit down a groan. Control was the key word. In the back of his mind, a small voice pointed out that it wouldn't be correct to do something like that with a woman so much younger…but it was way fainter than before. The consequences of the act seemed less and less important as time was going.

Kagome was avoiding eye contact with the intimidating prone form of the Daiyoukai standing in front of her. She looked down waiting for him to do or say something…she herself was too embarrassed to open her mouth. When Sesshoumaru finally came back to his senses, it suddenly clicked that he had been staring at her, delicious form, for some time already. He mentally slapped his forehead at his own stupidity. She will think of him as some kind of pervert if he didn't stop right away his leering for a small show of cleavage.

He breathed deeply a few times and willed himself to forget everything but his need to take care of her injury.

He reached under the sink for the first-aid kit. Slowly with great dexterity, he pulled off her old makeshift bands to take a closer look at her bruise. At looking at him do, you could have sworn that he had done those kinds of things all his life. The bruise was already forming on her shoulder. It will surely turn an interesting color in the morning. Just under it, she had a rather small cut but deep that was still bleeding a little. Before he could stop himself, he brushed with the fingertip of one finger gently over her injured shoulder, marveling a second at how soft her skin feel like. He diverted his eyes, trying to refocus on the work at hand.

Kagome was looking at him in something like awe, as she observed the big manly but smooth hands of Sesshoumaru work with ease on her injury, cleansing it.

She looked up and watched his concentrated face as he was working on her. Hell if he wasn't the most beautiful male specimen she had ever seen far away, he was even more handsome from up close. His skin seemed so silky, a skin that any woman would kill for. She was definitely jealous.

She pondered it a second but decided that he merited to have her explain a little and finally answered his question.

"I…A branch in the water had hit me when I was swimming." She said quietly. _So she had been hurt for saving Rin…_Thought Sesshoumaru about her confession. Even if he had thought that it was effectively the case from the start, he couldn't stop himself from looking at her with a new light of respect. More, she hadn't complain once and even had tried to hide it from him. He locked his eyes with her beautiful ones.

"You didn't have to try to hide it from this Sesshoumaru." He told her softly, before returning to his disinfecting and cleansing work.

She froze for a second then whispered a soft 'sorry'. She, herself, wasn't sure for what she was apologizing for. He finished cleaning up her injury and started to wrap her shoulder properly.

He was so engrossed on taking care of her injury and only it that he tensed up when his sensible nostrils took a sniff in her pleasant scent, finally realizing the position he was finding himself. It was then that he finally had conscience at how close to her he was, his nose almost touching her collarbone when he bent down to pass the band on her back. Before he could think better, he leaned even closer, nuzzling softly her neck. He then inhaled deeply, his nose immediately detecting the change: a slight musk scent complementing perfectly her already beautiful scent.

His body warmed up instantly, blood rushing directly towards his nether region at an alarming rapidity.

_What was she doing to him? She must have put a spell of some sorts on this Sesshoumaru!_ Even if he knew it was a ridiculous idea, it was the only reason he could come up with to explain his bodily reactions at everything and anything that was her.

A soft whine of need escaped his lips, really tempted to lick her sensible and soft skin.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tried to will his own body to listen to him and calm down. He closed his eyes because he knew very well that, with the intensity and strenght of his reaction, his amber pools must be no more. The conceal spells are really useful tools in the modern day but if the youki of the wearer increased too much too quickly, you could see a little threw them. He didn't want to frighten her with what he was.

He could clearly hear as crystal her erratic beating heart, her blood rushing furiously threw her veins, the soft gasp when his nose had brushed lightly against the sensible skin of her neck, the slight pick of her scent… He gulped; he had to get away from here before doing something he would regret.

He stepped backwards, clearing his throat and avoiding looking at her. He was mortified of his action. How could he have lost control like that…it was beneath him. It was something his half-breed of a brother would do without a blink but not him. What was she thinking of him now? Usually, he could care less what people could think of him but not her.

After some awkward seconds, Sesshoumaru finally perked up in her direction. She hadn't really moved, her cheeks flushed furiously but when looking in her eyes, he didn't see the disgust he had dreaded to see in her beautiful sapphire pools.

He released the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. He cleared his throat again lightly to gain her attention, and then turned around. His sensible ears detected the shift behind him as she was pulling back the t-shirt on her. Her heart was beating wildly on her chest, almost hitting her ribcage. Her blood felt like fire as it was running through her veins. _What had just happened? Did he…? Did he just nuzzle my neck?_ She swallowed noisily.

Sesshoumaru then opened up the bathroom door and walked out, Kagome following diligently behind him.

He then stopped in front of a door and spoke softly as to not wake up his daughter. Kagome saw that Rin's name was pinned at the door just at the opposite.

"This is where you will sleep tonight. If you need something, I'm at the opposite side of the house, at the end of the corridor." He saw her nodded in the corner of his eyes. "Good night, Kagome." Her name rolled in his tongue sensually. A shiver ran down her spine before she could stop it.

"G-good night."

He then turned around, and disappeared around the corner, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts. Her heart was beating wildly in her ribcage and her cheeks were flustered because of what had just happened between her and Sesshoumaru. She felt weak on her knees. Her body was like fire with just a touch from that man. What was wrong with her? She shook all those heated thoughts out of her head and walked in the room that was assigned to her for the night.

888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru was walking swiftly towards the opposite side of the house where his bedroom was, while willing his body to calm down and to not, for any reason, look behind or his resolution would surely falter. He had to get away as rapidly as possible without seeming as if he was running away from the seducing body and tempting scent…or he wouldn't be responsible of his actions anymore. He couldn't believe that he, the master of self control, was reduce to the comportment of a pup in his first heat by the mere presence of a simple and very much human young woman. It was beyond comprehension. A sniff and a look and his beast was totally hypnotized by the girl.

Sesshoumaru finally reached his bedchamber and didn't waste any time to enter and close the door behind him, seeking to put as much distance as possible between him and the ultimate temptation.

It was a really disturbing thought but maybe, Inuyasha wasn't totally wrong and it has been way too long since his last rut. He had been so occupied with work and all that he hadn't see the time pass. In fact, he can't even remember when his last was.

He passed his hand in his hair after pulling it free while willing his mind to not systematically drift towards the woman sleeping a few meters from him, in the guest room. He shook his head and went to take a well earned shower to help calm down.

8888888888888888888888888888

……………..

_Later…_

……………..

Kagome was standing in front of the door for a moment already, twisting the hem of her t-shirt in her nervousness, pondering if she should knock or not.

She had looked everywhere, in all the closets of her designed chamber for a blanket but she couldn't find any. It was way too chilly for her to be able to sleep with only the sheets that were on the bed. That was why, after following his instructions, she was standing in front of the massive door of his bedroom.

At first, she really didn't wish to come to knock at his door in the middle of the night, even more after what happened earlier. But she had turned and turned around and shivered for almost half an hour, she finally gathered her courage in her hands and decided that her little animosity, even with the images of what happened in the bathroom still floating in her mind, wasn't worth it ifshe was to fall ill because of the cold.

However, now that she was standing in front of his door, she doubted her resolution. She shook her head. She was only here to ask for a blanket and then she would rapidly disappear back in her assigned bedroom and not come out before morning or at least…it was what she had decided before. But now, she didn't know if she had the courage to face him again so soon after what happened. Her legs were still shaking and her cheeks blushed as the scene was replaying one more time in her mind.

His proximity, his hot breath against the sensible skin of her neck, his scent,… It was driving her crazy! Seriously, what was wrong with her?! She wasn't one of those bitches in heat, she could keep herself in check even in the presence of such a fine male specimen. Nodding her head to reassure herself, she raised her hand towards the door…

888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru was just walking back in his bedroom after his refreshing shower in his personal bathroom when he heard someone knock at the door.

Thinking that it was Rin, since his daughter often gets up at night to ask to stay with him, even more during stormy nights, the Daiyoukai just walked directly towards the door, clad with only his sleeping hakama and opened it without taking a look at who was asking for him.

He was already turning around to walk towards his bed when he heard a voice that made him froze and snapped his head towards the owner.

"I'm sorry to disturb you this late but I can't find a blanket in the…guest…room…" Kagome's voice froze in her throat at what she was seeing, unable to complete her sentence. It wasn't the beauty of the bedroom that had stolen her breath away or the fact that a living and breathing God was standing in front of her half-naked…no it was the flowing silver hair and magenta strips on his hips.

He suddenly turned around and her breath hitched in her throat. His eyes were now an rich amber and two strips were now present on each of his cheeks, also magenta eyelid markings and a blue crescent moon on his forehead were seen.

It was clear now that the 'man' couldn't be human. Kagome stood in awe before him, while berating herself mentally: she should have known. She had felt that something wasn't right with him, something screaming in his aura, but the dead giveaway was his appearance. No human could have that ethereal beauty that was pouring from him by every pore.

Sesshoumaru, when hearing her intake of breathe had been puzzled for a quarter of a second then he turned back towards his nightstand to verify his assumption. He was right. When he went to his shower he had, like always, pulled off his concealing spell since he didn't sleep with it, and hadn't put it back before answering at his bedroom's door. It wasn't usually necessary to have it on at home since his Rin had already seen him without. He could clearly remember her asking in her childish wonder if he was an angel. But it wasn't his daughter at the door, looking at him with big wide eyes. And his concealing ring was sitting innocently where he had left it, on his nightstand and not on his finger.

The Daiyoukai sighed knowing perfectly what was about to come. He walked slowly towards her and the door. She walked in, keeping some distance between them while allowing her eyes to roam his figure, observing his every movement, the demon Lord doing the same.

Sesshoumaru then turned and closed the door so she wouldn't wake his daughter with her scream that was sure to come soon when her shock passed, then took a deep breath, closing his amber pools while facing her, waiting for the unavoidable. But he was really surprised when, turning around, he fiound her closer to him, closer than before. The Daiyoukai was shocked. Where was the screaming of bloody murder?

In its place he saw awe and wonder flashing on her face before seeing one of her hands rising. Sesshoumaru was observing, frozen in silence, wondering again why she wasn't scared of him and screaming. He then felt her fingers tracing on the marking of his cheek softly.

"I knew something was different about you. So beautiful…" She whispered to herself while continuing to trace every marking, inch by inch on his face without realizing what she was doing. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. He wasn't ready for her reaction to his person. One of the reasons why he stayed away from humans was their uncontrollable fear, bordering with full panic, when their eyes fell on his true humanoid form.

It was also one of the reasons why he hadn't had a woman in his bed for so long. The demon population wasn't that much important now and there were more males than females. To find a demoness unattached and not a vulgar slut was close to mission impossible in these days. That's why the youkai's whom where unmated were going to human females to calm their lustful beast. Like his brother, most of the males were jumping from a bed to another without staying for long to not become too attached.

They had learn the hard way, even in his family, that when the females, after some times and the trust installed, saw the true form of their lover, they didn't react well to it. Inuyasha's mother was one of them.

His father was really attached to the human so he was really afraid of her reaction when she finally learned the truth. But one day, he hadn't had the choice: she was expecting.

So one day, taking his courage in his two hands, he had tried to tell her delicately what he really was. However, she had taken it for a joke, so his father had been forced to show her. To say that she had been shocked and frightened was an understatement. But the worst was when she heard that she was pregnant. That's when she had lost her mind and tried to kill herself because she didn't want to birth a monster. His father had been just in time to save her and the pup she was carrying. After her tentative of suicide, Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, had been under watch night and day to prevent another go. His great father had been a mess. Maybe it's from then that his father had caught the illnesses of the need to control everything in the life of his sons.

Finally, his half-brother was born without too much complication. When Izayoi had seen her son, she was shocked about his demon features but had proved to not be totally insensitive. In the end, she had loved her son but that hadn't erased what she had tried to do.

His father had forgiven her in a way and had been in speaking term with her until her death, but their relation had never been the same. Inuyasha, learning from his past maybe, had adopted the "busy bee' solution", never staying with one woman for more than one night, or a couple if she was lucky. None of the women gracing his bed had any idea that they were sleeping with a hanyou.

For Sesshoumaru, it wasn't a solution. He won't hide or lie just to get laid. He prefers to stay alone than that, and that's exactly what he has done. If he was honest with himself, he would say that the age difference hadn't been the only reason why he hadn't pounced on her as he was craving to do. She was human and hadn't any idea of what he was, what he could do without a blink. And the idea of her disgusted expression or filled with horror if he was to face her in his true humanoid form without concealing his demon features had disturbed him more than he would admit and had stopped him from doing something he would regret later.

But it wasn't the case at all. She seemed too even,… could he really hoped,… like what she was seeing. Sesshoumaru felt butterflies exploded in his stomach at the thought, but before being too happy, too early, he had to make sure.

"Doesn't this Sesshoumaru's appearance frighten or disgust you?" He asked quietly, looking at her directly in the eyes, afraid to know the truth but impatient too. Her head cocked to one side, apparently curious as to why he was asking that.

"You are a youkai, right?" He nodded. "Is that why you think I would be frightened by your true form?" She asked, smiling softly now. He nodded again.

"I was raised in a shrine, Sesshoumaru, so it's not like I don't know youkai exist. And why should I be disgusted by your appearance?! I mean there isn't one thing disgusting on you, on the contrary!" She had spoken the words before she could stop herself. Her eyes wide in horror, she tried to explain. "It's not what I meant! I-I mean…you…I…"

The Daiyoukai looked at her a moment, as if to judge if the signs she was unconsciously sending to him were real. He then allowed his unconcealed amber pools to roam her figure. Why deny himself what he craved for when everything was so perfect. His half-brother voice came back in the back of his head and at the moment he would listen to his advice. For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru thought "_for tonight, to Hell the consequences and to Hell their age difference."_ Then he 'saved' her from further embarrassing herself in front on him, by his lips…on hers.

Kagome froze, not knowing what to do. Sesshoumaru then made her walk backwards until her back hit the door. She gasped, giving the perfect opportunity to the demon lord to deepen the kiss. One of his hands rose to rest on her cheek and led her to incline her head for better access. His other arm went to slip around her waist, bringing her closer to him, his hand stroking her back tenderly under the t-shirt. Her skin was so soft.

Kagome finally reacted and started to return the kiss, her arms wraping, with a mind for themselves, around Sesshoumaru's neck. She could feel his claws on her back as he was sensually caressing her skin. A shiver ran her spine and she couldn't prevent a little moan to escape her.

His desire heightened with the little noise she had let out from the back of her throat and he growled out in approval. The kiss became more passionate with each brush of their lips against one another and their tongues. Sesshoumaru could feel his inner beast stir in the confine of his mind, obviously sensing his rising excitement.

The Daiyoukai could feel the young woman he was pinning against the wall trembling under his fingertips. He broke off the kiss to take some much need air into his burning lungs. His forehead went to stay on hers, trying to calm his raging emotions under control. It wouldn't be good now to scare her away by being too enthusiastic and there was still the possibility that she wasn't ready for that. After all, she was still young and not overly experimented even in kisses from what he could gather from her timid reaction.

His eyes slid open to look at her, to probe her reaction at what had just occurred between them. Her eyes were still closed, her cheeks pinkly flushed and she was breathing heavily. All in all, she was making quite a beautiful sight.

He sighed, a little nervous about what she would tell about his little lapse of lost control. After all, he had more or less literally pounced on her. It was just that he had been so excited when she had accepted without a second thought his true form that he hadn't been able to stop himself. Ok, she hadn't push him away and had even, albeit shyly, return his heated kiss quite frankly. But that didn't mean that she had been really ready for his 'assault' on her person.

Slowly, he watched and waited patiently for her to open her eyes to see her reaction. After what happened in the bathroom and now in his bedroom, he wouldn't be surprised if she thought him a pervert of some sort. Hell, he wouldn't blame her if she was thinking in this same line. He couldn't explain why he was reacting so strongly in her presence. Sesshoumaru was sure that the fact that he hadn't bedded someone in a long time played a role but it couldn't explain everything.

Finally, her blue pools were revealed to him. Her gaze was a little dazzled from what had just happened, obviously.

"I won't apologize." He whispered, his eyes locked with hers.

He could see confusion reflecting back to him at to what he was supposed to apologize for. To make her grasp to what he was speaking about without voicing it clearly, the hand that was still currently reposing on the back of her neck move a little and his clawed thumb traced softly on her redder lips.

That coupling with his heated gaze to make it click in her mind. Finally, understanding flashed in her face. She smiled softly up to him.

"I didn't expect you to, not do I want it." She said quietly, her cheeks taking a darker color.

"Hn." Was all he could think of to answer back to her truthful response.

Not knowing why he seemed to be hesitant suddenly when he was the one whom had instigated everything, she reached up, her hands gliding on the back of his head and drew him down into a short but passion-filled kiss. Kagome then looked up at him to see his reaction to her bold movement. Seeing that he wasn't about to complain, again she reached up for his mouth.

She parted her lips. Her tongue slipped out and traced his lips sensually. Then she licked his bottom lip, asking without words for entrance, to which Sesshoumaru was more than ready to give.

A rumble could be heard as an appreciative growl rose from the demon Lord's chest. He couldn't remember having wanted someone as much he wanted her at the moment. But he took a tight reign on his urge, his craving, letting her in control for the time being, to build her confidence.

So, he contented himself by following her slow lead, his hands sensually tracing up and down her side.

Kagome had never felt so beautiful and desired than right now with this powerful man in her arms. Pleasure was running through her body like electricity. She was even shocked at how good just a kiss could make her feel. And what a kiss!

Little by little, the kiss became burning. Kagome wasn't thinking anymore, the consequence could be damned. It was too good to stop now. Without asking them to, her hands gripped tighter behind his head, leading him even closer to her demanding mouth. She let escape a new little moan. The feel of his wet pink appendage hungrily brushing hers, tasting and caressing every bit of her mouth was almost too much to bear.

At that moment, before he could stop himself, in a lust-filled growl, his arm swept behind her back to pull her crushingly to him. His desire heightened painfully with every moment that was passing, every brush of her sweet appendage of her hot cavern against his tongue. Her taste was even more divine. Everything that was her intensified the pulsing of his awakening member. His hand slid under the hem of the t-shirt, the need to feel her bare flesh was incredible, almost painful. Without even knowing what he was doing, his hips gyrated sensually against her in a slow rhythm.

His body was hot and hard against hers. Her foggy mind not really recording what was happening, until her belly was pressed intimately against his obvious arousal. Kagome stiffened when she felt his obvious excitement 'poking' her stomach.

Sensing her suddenly tense against him, albeit reluctantly, the Daiyoukai broke the kiss, rending them panting to try to catch their breath after this so passionate 'embrace'. Sesshoumaru let his forehead fall on her shoulder trying to catch his breath and to calm down a little. Kagome had the same difficulties, gripping his shoulders for dear life. The demon Lord nuzzled her neck softly and finally parted a little from her so inviting body to look at her, to see her reaction. He had conscience that his eyes must be a slightly darker color and hoped to not have frightened her. He still could feel her blunt human nails biting the skin of his exposed shoulder.

"I…" She started but cut herself, not really knowing what to say to him. She knew that he must have felt her tense and that was the reason why he had stopped kissing her senseless. It was just that she hadn't realize what they were doing and to what it was almost sure to lead until she had felt how much aroused he was by her. She won't lie to herself and say that she wasn't flattered that someone like him could find her to his taste and that she wasn't aroused by him too. She was hot everywhere and some moisture had already heavily gathered at the apex of her legs to make her remember how much she loved what he was doing with his mouth. She was trying to translate what she was feeling in words but he was quicker than her.

"I know." He said, his voice slightly more deep. Kagome looked at him in question, waiting for him to continue.

"I know that the age difference between us is significant and the flagrant difference of species. It's not something easily forgotten but I won't lie to you either. Beyond that, I still want you. I want you Kagome." He told her, his voice husky and suggestive.

Her eyes wider with his confession. For the little time she knew him, she knew that he wasn't a man to explain himself to anyone. And it was what he was doing to her, to make her feel more relaxed…and it was working. Her muscles were less tense. She couldn't believe her ears. How a God like him could be that interested in her…she was so plain compared to him! He was so well built; she could see it and even could feel it just under her fingertips… He was speaking again.

"I won't lie and say I hadn't wanted you the moment I saw you when I walked home or that I hadn't wanted you even more as I was spending time in your presence. I'm even shocking myself by my reaction to someone I've known for so little time. I'm a man of principles and honor but right now, I'm ready to put everything aside, just for a few hours with you. To forget the consequences for the night… however it is your choice to make. If it is too much of an obstacle for you to give me this night, I won't insist. You can walk out of this room right now, forgetting what has happened and what could be. We will part ways like planned in the morning whatever happens." Sesshoumaru said to her softly, one of his clawed finger tracing her jaw after putting a lock of hair behind her round human ear.

It was the truth, he was shocked by his own reaction but he didn't want to lie to himself anymore. Every fiber of his body were screaming, craving, yearning for her, to touch her. However, like he said, it was her choice to make. If she was to reject him right now, she can go back to sleep peacefully in the guest room as if nothing had happened.

Kagome didn't know what to do. It was just so unreal. Here, right in front of her, was standing the man, no, male, the most beautiful she had ever seen in her life. And that breathing God, carved in stone was telling her that he was feeling some strong attraction for her as she does for him. She was almost ready to pinch herself to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

She couldn't lie to herself either. She was feeling a strong attraction for him too…like, she was sure, most of the female population of the planet did too. But he had chosen her. It was like nothing she ever felt before. It was even a little bit scary for her, that intensity…but was she really ready to jump that step with him, someone she knew painfully for no more than a couple of hours?

She knew very well that most of the girls her age had already experienced at least once that kind of intimacy with a boyfriend or a friend, but she, was she ready for that?

She had always said that she would give her virginity to the man she will love, really love with all her heart. That's why she still hadn't given herself to anyone as of yet. She had never been truthfully in love with anyone.

Kagome was really thinking hard to know what to do. Any other day, she would have brushed off this proposition, maybe even feeling a little insulted and would have directly walked out of his bedchamber. But with him, she was hesitating. Her mind can be still reflecting if yes or no she should do it when her body was more than ready apparently.

Her body was still on fire, feeling the aftershock of his gentle caress against her skin and kisses…What could it be to go even further? She was still deep in thought when she heard the Daiyoukai sigh and felt him move away from her, bringing her back in the reality. Apparently, she was thinking too hard and too long and Sesshoumaru had taken it for a rejection. He already had his back to her trying, she was sure, to calm down and let her escape the room.

Sesshoumaru couldn't explain the hurt he was feeling now. It wasn't like him at all. Ok, he wasn't rejected often…Hell, he couldn't even remember if he had ever been rejected in his life. But either way, he would have brushed it away like if it was nothing. However, with her, it was different…

Anyways, it wasn't the end of the world just because she had rejected him. Maybe it was better that way. Maybe they would have regretted it tomorrow morning…

"Wait…" He heard her whisper just behind him. Then, he felt her hand closing around his wrist. He tensed, waiting for what she had to say.

Kagome had seen the hurt flashing in his eyes when he had turned around, turning away from her. In a second she had made her decision: why was she hesitating? She really wanted it, all her body was trembling just at the idea of him anywhere near her so why refuse what she obviously craved for? Why think of the consequences for tomorrow, of what people would say if they heard about it, when what was important was right then and there?

The young woman could feel her cheeks burning. He had made the first step and it was now for her to make the next one…Still keeping her hand around his wrist she walked around him to face him. She was nervous, Sesshoumaru could tell because her heart had speed up a few notches. She was avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"I…It's just…I have never…" She tried to say what was the problem but each time she tried to form a sentence, it would keep getting caught in her mouth and she couldn't get it out. Her hand fell on her side, gripping the hem of her t-shirt. Sesshoumaru looked down, trying to decipher what she was trying to say to him. Then, understanding crawled in him. Immediately, all tenseness left his body. His eyes softened seeking hers to see if what he had deduced was indeed the truth. She was looking at everything but him, surely embarrassed to have confessed her virginity to him. It wasn't like he hadn't already thought of that with her shy response to him at first.

Hooking a finger and putting it under her chin, Sesshoumaru exercised a small pressure there to push Kagome to finally look up and at him. When she finally had the courage to look at him, he made her raised her chin little more and slowly make a descent towards her lips. He went slowly to let her have the opportunity to know what he wanted and to stop if she so wished it. When her eyes slide closed, it was all the invitation Sesshoumaru needed.

He kept the kiss slow, charging it with emotions to not frighten her. When she leaned closer for better access, one of his arms went snaking around her waist, bringing her flush against his hard form. With the perfection of a mechanic, his tongue brushed hers, making her toes curl and electricity run through her spine.

Slowly, he made her walk backward and before she knew it, she was back crushed against the wall and her front against his lean muscled torso. He then broke the kiss to see her reaction but all he encountered was her incredible blue eyes sparkling back to him with lust and uncertainty. It was more than he could stand.

He slanted his mouth over hers with renew fervor. The slow and languorous kiss was all but forgotten, leaving in its wake a hurricane of passion. His arm swept under her butt, raising her body. Her legs, automatically went around his waist, not once breaking the kiss. When her hot center made contact with his hard member, even through their clothes, Sesshoumaru couldn't prevent a slow hiss to escape his mouth.

Breaking the kiss for much needed air, Sesshoumaru then took the opportunity tp paid homage to her throat, lavishing it with affection. The light nips and licks he trailed there, sent hot shivers of excitement through her body.

His hands were beneath her bottom to support her weigh. While distracting her with his hot mouth against the sensible skin of her neck, one of the hands slid lower, until one of his long finger lightly pressed against her still covered heat. A delightful gasp escaped her sweet mouth at which Sesshoumaru responded with a lust-filled growl, nipping playfully at her neck.

Then the clawed finger moved slowly against her making her take a shuddering breath.

Kagome's mind was just a fog of passion, unable to think and feel at the same time properly. Her hands tangled in his hair while her back arched in pleasure against the wall. She then pulled at his hair making him leave her neck so she could crash her demanding mouth against his. She had never felt this way and didn't want it to end.

Sesshoumaru then abandoned the wall and, still kissing her senseless, carried her to his bed. He then skillfully laid her on his silk covered bed. They were now panting heavily, not that any of them was complaining. In a fluid movement, the t-shirt was passed over her head, leaving her bare for his hungry amber orbs to fest upon. He raised a little to look down at what she had to offer. His manhood twitched in interest at what he was seeing. She was so beautiful. If he had guessed her beautiful while she was still clothed now he had no doubt, no that he had any before. She was mind-blowing.

Feeling the cold air against her burning skin brought Kagome back to the reality. Immediately, she tried to cover herself from his piercing gaze. He batted her hands away. "Don't hide your body from me. You are beautiful." He said, his voice husky and suggestive.

She blushed heavily and finally, slightly reluctantly, let herself open to his eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled gently down at her, trying to coax her silently to relax. Then, he descended towards her, his lips sensually brushing against hers. Subconsciously, she rose to apply more pressure on his mouth. She then felt his hand stopping on her chest, making her gasp. Sesshoumaru took the opportunity gladly and plunged his tongue in her sweet cavern to which he had already fallen addicted to.

In rhythm with the movement of his tongue in her mouth, his diligent digit traced circles on her hardening nipple. He continued to pay homage to her deliciously looking chest and went to take care of her neck. Again he nipped, licked, nuzzled, and kissed her neck, rending Kagome into a moaning mass beneath him. Her hands tightened the grip they had on the sheets as pleasure washed through her body.

Sesshoumaru trailed lower and then stopped at the level of her chest. He couldn't wait to have a taste of every part of her. While his hand was occupied with one, his tongue trailed between her breasts, gaining a shudder from the woman beneath him. He looked up a second to take a look at her. The DaiYoukai smirked. It seemed that no complaint would be issued. He went back to his work. His tongue traced the contours of her erected nipple that seemed to beg him for attention. He lapped at it and then sucked it like a starving newborn. Each and every sound that came out of her sweet mouth, made him even more aware of his painful erection. But as much as he wanted to just pound away in her, to ravish her, he had decided to take it slow and her pleasure was the top priority. It was her first time after all and he would make sure that she would remember him all her life.

Once he concluded that the first breast had his count of attention, he switched to the other, paying the same homage to it. He nipped lightly at the tender flesh, gaining a squeal from the owner of the delicious orb and a moanwhen he licked it to soothe the abused flesh. Her breathing was more labored, making him swell in pride. He then did it again, just loving her reactivity at everything he was doing to her.

Kagome was lost in a sea of sensations, delicious sensations. She couldn't help but moan softly each time his pink appendage brush her sensitive nipple. She gripped tighter on the sheets and arced in pleasure, making him apply more pressure on her breast. She could feel his dangerous fangs against her vulnerable skin each time he nipped or sucked at it. It should have been frightening to feel them there, they could easily pierce her tender flesh but it was just even more arousing. The danger so close but one that you just know will never hurt you. She didn't know what was happening to her but it was incredible. The ache between her legs intensified, almost becoming painful. Desperate and without realizing what she was doing, she started to grind against the hard form on top of her to alleviate some tension.

When he felt her hot core against him, Sesshoumaru almost lost it. The grand and feared demon Lord came almost undone by a touch of a virginal young human woman! He growled and abandoned her chest. He made his way lower, his tongue dipping in her navel, as he was retiring the boxer from her body, leaving her bare to his hungry eyes. He didn't stop for more than a second at her flat and toned stomach; he was a demon on a mission.

His clawed hands caressed her skin, all the way to her legs and stopped at her hips. Kagome gave a startled yelp as he nipped playfully there, his teeth scraping the delicate flesh before his lips placed a soothing kiss over the stinging spot.

His hand moved, slipping from her hip to the inside of one thigh, his razor sharp claws tickling her skin. His fingers then ghosted along her entrance.

That's when, reality finally crashed on Kagome. Her eyes snapped opened, finally realizing that she was totally naked, and looked down, finding a feral looking DaiYoukai between her legs looking like a starved man at her…Her eyes wide, realizing what he was about to do and she tried to move away. However, he was quicker than her and blocked her 'escape'.

"It's not…you don't have…" She was mortified but couldn't put two words together properly.

Sesshoumaru gave her a small smile, his thumbs tracing circles on her hips, trying to reassure her.

"Kagome, there isn't any obligation to what must happen between us. There is still time for you to leave if you don't want it." He said quietly to her, his voice a little more rough than usual. He said that to her to calm her when, his mind and another part of his anatomy, were screaming, begging for her to not reject him right now. He wasn't lying. He would let her go back to the guest room, while he still had the voluntary needed to do it.

"I don't have to, but I certainly want to." He said firmly.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her waiting for her decision. He saw the doubt in her eyes but when she wasn't getting out from underneath him and leaving, he went back to work.

His fingers traced softly her nether lips. He inhaled closer to her and gave her a languorous lick, knowing what sensations it would give her. He wasn't wrong. She didn't complain, but moaned at the feeling of his hot breath against her heated core and his tongue. The scent of her arousal was driving him madder by the minute.

He looked back up and waited. Her cheeks were flushed, then her eyes slid opened and she timidly looked down at his now red-filled amber eyes. He smirked up at her and continued where he had stopped. He parted the soft petals of her virginal flower, discovering her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Kagome felt her body flush while a surge of moist heat leeked out of her aroused core. She sucked in a breath, entranced by the vision Sesshoumaru made.

Then, when he was sure he had her attentions, the demon Lord buried his face in her soft curls. He licked her slowly, flicked her clitoris, and then, renewed the same cycle again. Kagome let out a throaty moan at the firework of sensations bubbling in her nether region. He licked her gently at first, then more insistently making her buck beneath him. Her taste was incredible. His tongue flicked her bundle of nerves as one of his fingers traced her nether lips and then slid in her heated core. Sesshoumaru couldn't stop a groan from escaping his mouth at how tight, hot and wet she was. It was a living inferno in there.

His tongue continued to lick reverently to her clitoris as he slide his finger in and out of her tight core, his digit slick with her pleasure. Her breathing grew shallower, her head tossing frantically from one side to the other. Her hands reached down to his silky silver hair and pulled, trying to bring him closer. She felt herself shamelessly trying to grind against his hungry mouth and finger but he stopped her movement, applying pressure on her hips. _ Why had she tried to stop him already?_ She couldn't remember but she had never been happier to have stayed. It was incredible and she could not believe that she had almost considered stopping this.

She felt that something was happening and it seemed that her lover felt it too as he pumped his finger quicker in her. The temperature of her body seemed to rise again and before she could analyze what was happening she explode, moaning loudly her completion.

When the DaiYoukai felt her walls contracted around his finger, he swelled with pride at being the first male to have ever brought her to orgasm then almost moaned himself at the idea of him burrowing in her burning inferno and not his finger. It was enough to make his already painful arousal harder. He lapped at her dripping womanhood, growling softly in contentment. The flavor of her passion on his tongue was mind blowing. He was tempted to make her orgasm again just to have more her delicious nectar but finally decided against it. For most humans, the taste isn't that great in itself, but for an Inu like him, it was to be damned for.

When she was cleaned up, he pumped his finger in her again. It was time to prepare her and she would need all the lubrication possible. Adding another finger, he attempted to stretch her all he could, preparing her for his ready member. A third finger went to join the two others as his thumb teased her clitoris in rhythm.

When satisfied, Sesshoumaru rose. Hooded eyes slid opened to drift to his form. The Daiyoukai, methodically, rid himself of his sleeping hakama. Hungry blue pools drank in the sight of his magnificence. He just proved her right: he was a living breathing God. She felt a little subconscious and plain in front of him but the hunger in his eyes was enough to calm her ridiculous fear.

Her eyes slowly slid lower on his lean muscled torso and finally stopped to his manhood. Her eyes wide at the sight she encountered. It was standing erected. The head was already a purplish color…and he was big. Bigger than she thought it was possible, but it wasn't like she was an expert! She had never seen a real one with her own eyes, her baby brother didn't count. Kagome was a little scared but after the pleasure he had gave her, she doubt he would hurt her on purpose. She bit her bottom lip to try to stop herself but couldn't. She reached out a hand and gently touched him, curious. It was hard, smooth and hot to the touch. At the contact, Sesshoumaru sucked in a breath and his engorged flesh twitched. Kagome jumped in surprise and snatched her hand back to her side as if she had been burnt. At that, the demon Lord couldn't stop a chuckle from falling from his lips. She was so innocent and curious at the same time, it was so cute. Her cheeks flushed red making her even more appealing.

Slowly as to not frighten her, Sesshoumaru crawled back to her and covered her body with his own, crushing her breast beneath his chest. With gentle caresses, his hands went to spread her legs open for him so he could slide between them. He was so close from his goal that it was painful.

He stared down at her while his hand dropped to his erection, stroking the head. He smirked wickedly, watching her eyes follow his every movement. Some drops of pre-cum fell from him and he used it to prepare further.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"It will hurt a little at first." He said in a deep husky voice, making Kagome shiver.

"I-I know." She whispered back.

He then leaned down to claim her lips again while his hand gripped his manhood and nudged her entrance with the tip of his arousal. He was so close to the paradise that his body was trembling in anticipation.

He then slowly pushed in. Her hands gripped his biceps, trying to concentrate on his lips against her own and not the stirring pain in her lower region. Her fingers tightened into a white-knuckled grip. The head was inside. Sesshoumaru growled softly. She was so hot and tight, it was almost painful but at the same time, he couldn't wait to be totally inside. She had and was so reactive to all he had done and was doing to her, she had tasted so good that he was more than happy to not have back down. Tonight, what people would think if they learnt of what happened between them couldn't be more away from his thoughts. He couldn't believe that he almost let pass something like this just because she was younger than him and human.

He continued to push inside slowly until he encountered her virginal barrier. He closed his eyes and shuddered at the intense warmth that was beginning to surround him. It was incredible. He rocked his hips a little but paused when he heard Kagome take in a deep breath.

He then broke the kiss to look at her a second, to see if he can continue or had to stop.

"I can stop if you want…"

"No-no…" She said quietly. He nodded.

He moved up slightly and then catching her lips in a passionate kiss, he trusted his hips against her, burying himself into her wet, tight core. He couldn't stop a small whine to escape his mouth at the sensation of her hot flesh surrounding him totally and the tight grip.

Arching up, Kagome let out a strangled scream at the intrusion. It hurt so much. Sesshoumaru paused, clenching his jaws while trying to stay put and relax a little. He bent down and licked tenderly her falling tears, growling softly to soothe her. He had never really cared before about his partner like he was now with her but he couldn't give a damn now if it was unusual for the known cold DaiYoukai he was.

Kagome smiled up at him or attempted to, silently thanking him. It was becoming more and more difficult for Sesshoumaru to not move. He tried to take deep but short intakes of breath to move as little as possible and to calm himself when all he wished was to pound in her with reckless abandon. It felt so good to be in her. His closed his eyes and waited for her to give the okay-signal, praying she wouldn't take long.

But it wasn't better for Kagome. Each time the demon Lord was inhaling, she could feel him within her. Damn it! She had heard from others that it hurt and had guessed it would hurt even more with well-endowed he was, but hell! It was like he had torn her in half, literally.

After a moment, the pain faded to a dull ache. Curious, she looked up at Sesshoumaru but he was still eyes closed, jaws tight. She gave a tentative gyrating movement with her hips.

Sesshoumaru let out a long groan at the feeling. His eyes slid opened and looked down at the angelic face of his lover. Their eyes locked for a moment, as in a silent conversation at which the young woman gave a small nod.

With slow and controlled movements, Sesshoumaru started to move in her, without letting his eyes drift from her face to be able to detect any discomfort. Her arms reached up to fall on his back bringing him unconsciously closer to her, her nails biting his skin. She moved around a little, her legs clutching now to his side unknowingly opening herself wider to him.

Sesshoumaru whined softly and continued to thrust in her tight hot channel in long, deep strokes. He thrust firmly into her, eliciting a light moan from her.

"God, you feel so good." He growled out, his eyes darker.

Surprising even herself, Kagome felt herself aroused by what he all but growled out at her and not embarrassed. She moaned, her hips rising to meet his thrusts, a swirl of heat growing between her legs. His cock was throbbing even harder than it already was at all the moans, sighs and whimpers she was doing. She was responding so beautifully at all he was doing to her body that Sesshoumaru started to thrust harder and deeper in her.

Any pain was just a faraway memory, leaving just an avalanche of sensations swirling in her. She knew that she would be sore in the morning but could care less at the moment. She tried to pump her hips up to meet his but he was thrusting faster and faster and she already had difficulties to keep up the pace. So she just gripped him tighter with her legs and her nails bit tighter on his back.

Sesshoumaru could feel the sting on his back but it didn't hurt, only fueled his hunger for her even more. He growled lustfully down at her and pumped harder in her. He latched his lips on her inviting neck, nipping with his fangs and licking to his heart content. He could feel her walls start to quiver around him. He continued to thrust deeper and faster in her. From time to time, he would roll his hips, bringing even more pleasure for both of them.

Something warm spread through her body and Kagome felt it tightening in her stomach. She was close. She could feel the erratic breathing of the DaiYoukai playing her body like an artist, hot against her neck. Her breath hitched in her throat and with one final deep thrust and a gyrating movement to rub against her swollen bundle of nerves, Sesshoumaru sent her over the edge. She screamed her release to anyone to hear, her walls clenching furiously around his hard length.

It felt like she was trying to suffocate him and with a couple more thrust, he joined her, groaning her name as his hot seed shoot in her still quavering womb, and fell on her extenuated. Their bodies were still twitching with the afterglow. Using his last force, Sesshoumaru made them roll over, bringing her on top of him, and sighed contently.

"That was…wow." She said quietly against his chest, breathing heavily. He chuckled and growled playfully at her, combing his fingers through her silky ebony hair.

"Indeed."

She just yawned softly and cuddled deeper in his warm embrace. It was silent for a moment when Kagome started to sleepily giggle to herself. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, curious.

"What is it?" He asked her softly.

She gazed up at him, her cheeks flushed from their activities…or embarrassment? He rose up an eyebrow at her in silent question.

"It's just…I don't think that it was what my mother had in mind when she said to me to thank you for your hospitality."

He looked down at her in amazement for a moment then, all you could hear from the Daiyoukai room in this late hour was the deep laugh of Sesshoumaru.

"Indeed."

.

.

.

FIN

888888888888888888888

Well, I hope you like !

*fan herself* I don't know for you but when I finished this story, I needed a long and cold shower. Just re-reading now to make sure that nothing was forgotten and it feel like the temperature had increased drastically here. If you feel the same then it means that I succeed! *grin*

Well, I hope to hear your opinion on this story!

Damn! My fingers hurt! 46 pages!!! I'm crazy, I know. *nods*

The first chapter of the sequel is almost done! YEAH!!! I don't know how to call it, though. -_-'

For the ones whom were reading my story « In the elevator », then I'm sure that you will like to know that the sequel is finally in preparation! I will wait to have a few chapters already planned before starting to post it. But you Jwon't have to wait too long for it!

Another one-shot will probably emerge soon…I just have to write it! Lol I have everything planned in my mind but I still have to tape it.

I have ideas for another chapter story too, but I still don't know where to lead it and probably will need help…

Well, anyways, like you can see, I'm busy busy! :D

For the people who are reading « captured and trapped », the chapter 16 will be out soon. (Frizz had the chapter for correction).

Well, I'm off now.

Much love,

Sweetest angel


End file.
